Modeling love!
by Bizarre-princess
Summary: Q harias si te fueras de intercambio y tu compañera de cuarto fuera la hermana gemela del vocalista de un grupo famoso? Cinema Bizarre!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, soy nueva en esto de los fics xD, y es el primero q hago y q termino, x q siempre empizo a escribir y nunca termino, asi q estoy orgullosa de el.

Aclarando, Cinema Bizarre no me pertenece, sino, Strify estaria todas las noches en mi cama.

Cap: 1

Conseguir la beca para irme a estudiar modelaje a Alemania no fue nada fácil. Siempre he tenido la convicción de que mientras más desees algo, mas rápido se te cumplirá, claro, siempre y cuando sean deseos fáciles de ser realizados. El día que me notificaron que iría al viejo continente, salte de alegría: no solo era una excelente noticia, sino que había llegado justo en el momento en el que necesitaba buenas noticias. Mis padres acababan de divorciarse, después de 4 años de separación y constantes peleas en las que siempre me tocaba ser testigo. Acababa de terminar con mi novio, el cual había sido mi relación más larga, casi 3 años, después de descubrirlo besándose con la que creía era mi mejor amiga. Suena como si mi vida fuera una novela, y tal vez sea así, tal vez la vida de todos es una novela: contiene drama, romances y acción, mucha acción.

Pero volviendo al tema del viaje, este había llegado justo en el momento necesario, me serviría para "escapar" de esta realidad, para irme a otra aun mejor.

Como ya tenía 19 años, no necesitaba el permiso ni la autorización de mis padres, pero si el dinero para irme allá. La beca, por fortuna, pagaba todos lo que yo consumiera en Alemania: hospedaje, comidas y otras cosas necesarias. Además la academia de modelaje a la que iba te daba bonos si participabas en alguna sesión, ya fuera interna o externa a la academia. Mi padre, Ryan Madden, aceptó feliz. Se sentía un poco culpable por haberme hecho pasar un mal rato con su separación y su divorcio. Se ofreció a mandarme dinero cada mes, por si necesitaba algo.

Mi madre, Elisa Madden, fue un poco más reacia a aceptar que me fuera, por lo que tuve que convencerla durante varias semanas. Al final, lo logre, y ella también se ofreció a mandarme dinero cada mes para gastos extras.

Me subí al avión un 29 de julio, después de tres fiestas de despedida organizadas por mis amigas de la escuela. Les di un largo abrazo a mis padres, lloramos un poco, nos separábamos y volvíamos a abrazarnos y llorar. Debí saber que la despedida no sería nada fácil. Abordar sola el avión me hizo sentir triste, no deje de derramar lagrimas silenciosas durante todo el vuelo, y las azafatas me preguntaron más de una vez si se me ofrecía algo, aunque yo siempre me negaba. Trataba de tranquilizarme, pensando que era una magnífica oportunidad, una beca genial y una buena academia. A ratos me regañaba diciéndome porque demonios había elegido Alemania, pudiendo haberme quedado en Estados Unidos, pero en el fondo sabia que aunque me dolía estar sola en un lugar muy diferente en cuanto a cultura, idioma y otras cosas más, se debía a que era muy buena en lo que hacía, y me preparaba para vivir una gran experiencia. Esta perspectiva me hizo sonreír más de una vez.

Llegue a Hannover, Alemania muy tarde en la noche. Estaba cansada, harta de estar sentada más de 11 horas en el avión. Solo quería llegar a la residencia donde viviría por el próximo año y dormir. Arreglar el papeleo en el aeropuerto fue desastroso y desgastante, porque tuve que hablar muy lento en inglés para que me entendieran. Mi alemán era malo, solo sabia decir unas cuantas cosas. Mis maletas fueron las ultimas en aparecer. Por suerte, pude encontrar rápido un taxi, así que le di la dirección de la residencia y dormite un poco en el camino. Cuando por fin llegue, el chofer me ayudo a bajar mis pesadas maletas, y una de ellas le cayó en el pie, cosa que fue muy graciosa, pero procuré no reírme en su cara.

Entré algo nerviosa y me acerqué al recibidor. Una chica de pelo largo y muy rubio me miró con cara de fastidio. Decidí presentarme.

-Hola, buenas noches. Me llamo Vanessa Madden.

La chica chasqueo la lengua y se puso a revisar una pila de papeles que se encontraba en frente de ella.

-Tu llegada estaba programada para el día de hoy?-preguntó. Tenía la voz muy profunda, como si estuviera enferma de la garganta. Asentí.

-Academia de modelaje eh? No pareces modelo.

Fruncí el ceño. Como se supone debería tomar ese comentario?

Se agacho y revolvió algunas llaves, lo supe por el tintineo que hicieron éstas al moverse, y me entregó una que tenía el numero 309.

-Esta es tu habitación. Compartes con otra chica que también asiste a la academia. Esto- me entrego un documento- son las reglas de la residencia. Y esto- me entrego un pesado sobre manila- es la documentación para la academia. Las clases empiezan el lunes. Que tengas buenas noches.

-Habrá alguien que me pueda ayudar a subir mis maletas?- pregunté.

Ella asintió. Tomo un walkie talkie y dijo:

-Dave, una chica nueva necesita tus servicios. De botones eh? No seas mal pensado. Apresúrate.

Sonrió con falsedad.

-Ya viene.

Dave llegó segundos después. Era un chico alto y fuerte, con el pelo largo, hasta los hombros, y de color castaño, muy brillante. Sus ojos eran cafés brillantes. Tenía la nariz larga, la cara cuadrada y una complexión robusta.

-Cuáles son?

Señalé las enormes maletas. Durante una fracción de segundo puso cara de desaliento, pero se acerco con decisión a cargarlas.

-Te sigo hasta tu habitación- sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa agradable.

Subimos hasta el tercer piso. Lo escuchaba jadear detrás de mí, a causa del peso de las maletas. Saque la llave y abrí la puerta.

-Hum.. Ponlas aquí por favor.

Dave coloco las maletas en el piso de la habitación y sonrió.

-Muchas gracias Dave.- le sonreí de vuelta.

-Que descanses.

Hizo un ademan despedida y salió, cerrando la puerta lentamente. Suspire y me senté en la cama. Observe detenidamente el cuarto. Era amplia. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color lila, con una cenefa de flores azules tipo hawaianas. Había dos camas individuales, un escritorio con una computadora, dos burós, un tocador con un espejo grande, otro espejo de cuerpo completo, dos closets y el baño. En eso, una chica salió del baño. Era alta, con su cabello castaño y largo, ojos azules brillantes, muy lindos. Eran como azul oscuro, con pestañas largas. Su nariz era recta, y cuadraba perfecto con las otras facciones de su rostro. Tenía labios delgados y una sonrisa que se contagiaba. Yo también sonreí.

-Hola rommie!- saludo con efusividad.- qué tal? De donde eres?

-Estados Unidos. Nueva York, para ser exactos.

Ella se sorprendió. Se sentó en la cama, a mi lado.

-Neoyorkina eh? Interesante. Vienes a la academia?

Asentí.

-Súper. Yo también. Me llamo Stephanie, puedes llamarme Steph, pero no me digas Fannie, lo detesto. Cómo te llamas?

-Vanessa. Puedes decirme Vane, pero no me digas Nessie. Me recuerda al monstruo acuático.

Ambas reímos.

-Pues bienvenida a Alemania, Vane. Si necesitas ayuda con el idioma o algo así, aquí me tienes. Espero que lleguemos a ser buenas amigas.

Empecé a desempacar.

-Tú eres de aquí?- pregunté, mientras acomodaba mi ropa en mi closet.

-Sí. Bueno, no soy de Hannover, soy de Köln. Pero sí, soy alemana. Quieres que te ayude a acomodar.

-Si por favor.

Estuvimos en silencio, acomodando mis cosas.

-Vaya traes bastante ropa. Esta blusa es linda.

-Si quieres, pruébatela- dije- mi ropa es tu ropa.

-Gracias, lo mismo digo.

-Te gusta salir?- preguntó.

-Claro! Me gusta mucho.

-Te gustaría salir mañana? Mi hermano tiene una banda y va a tocar en un famoso bar que está aquí cerca. Me invitó, pero la verdad no quiero ir sola.

-Claro. Qué tipo de música tocan?

-Rock, glam rock. Son buenos. Y algunos están muy buenos- rio.

-A que te refieres?

-Pues uno de ellos está muy guapo y me gusta. Pero creo q está quedando con otra chica.

Sonrió con tristeza.

-Como se llama tu hermano?- pregunté.

-Sebastien. Pero le dicen Jack Strife, o Strify.

Reí.

-Strify?

Steph también rio.

-Locas ideas de los chicos, Todos tiene apodos raros en la banda, pero mañana te los presento. Tal vez alguno te agrade. Tienes novio?

-No- mi cara se ensombreció- termine con el después de descubrir que se beso con la que era mi mejor amiga.

-Patán- dijo Steph, con voz amarga- sé exactamente como te sientes. A mí me paso lo mismo. Aunque trato de no pensar demasiado en el asunto. Solo conseguiría atormentarme más. Además- sonrió con coquetería- hay muchos peces en el mar.

Reí.

-Buena filosofía. Creo que empezare a seguirla.

Stephanie sonrió. Entonces golpearon la puerta. Steph abrió y hablo con un alemán muy rápido y fluido, Me maravillaba escucharla hablar. Solo pude entender mi nombre y algo así como chica nueva. La chica que toco la puerta se asomó, me sonrió y se despidió de Steph, quien cerró la puerta riendo.

-Ella es Lena. También va a la academia, pero no quiso entrar porque estaba en "fachas" –hizo las comillas con los dedos y movió la cabeza riendo nuevamente.

Bostecé sin censura.

-Cuál será mi cama?

Steph señaló la cama más cercana a la puerta. Saque mi pijama del cajón y me metí al baño con mi canasta de productos. El baño era igual de genial que el cuarto. Las paredes eran color crema, con una cenefa de caracoles. Había una tina, y su regadera. El tocador del baño era muy amplio. Me lavé la cara, los dientes, me puse mi pijama y salí. Steph ya estaba metida en su cama.

-Si quieres deja la canasta en el baño.- sugirió. Asentí y la coloque en uno de los estantes de cristal. Salí y me metí en mi cama.

-Buenas noches Steph.

-Guten nacht Vane.

Apagó la luz y caímos en un profundo sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente, cuando abrí los ojos Steph ya estaba arreglada para ir a desayunar. Se veía en el espejo. No cabía duda que esa chica era modelo. Steph era realmente guapa. Posaba, hacía gestos graciosos, que me hacían reír, volvía a posar… se veía bastante profesional, lo cual hizo que me pusiera nerviosa. Que dirían de mi?

-Levántate ya- se acercó y jaló las sabanas.

Sonreí y me levante bostezando y estirándome.

-Que tal dormiste?- pregunté.

-Bastante bien. Espero que estés bien recuperada por que recuerda que hoy saldremos en la noche.

-Cierto. Tengo que ver qué demonios me voy a poner.

-Bueno- dijo Steph, mirándose de nuevo en el espejo- si no encuentras nada, ya sabes que yo puedo prestarte algo.

-Eres vanidosa verdad?- le pregunte sonriendo

Steph me miro con cara de sorpresa y se apartó del espejo.

-Un poco- admitió.

Saque unos pantalones entubados y una blusa café. Entre al baño, me lave la cara, los dientes y me mire al espejo. El reflejo me devolvió la mirada. Observe mis ojos cafés claros, un poco rasgados, mi pelo lacio, lo tenía largo, a la mitad de mi espalda, y de color castaño oscuro. Mi nariz era recta y se respingaba un poco en la punta. Mis labios eran delgados.. Me maquille un poco y salí. Steph me esperaba en la puerta, mientras hablaba con Lena. Y entonces tuve oportunidad de observarla. Era bajita de estatura, con el pelo corto, hasta los hombros, de melenita, y pelirrojo, Tenia ojos verdes, como de gato, nariz un poco achatada, cubierta de pecas, labios delgados. No era una belleza, pero tampoco estaba tan fea, Tenia algo que llamaba la atención.

-Mira Lena, ella es Vanessa. Viene de Estados Unidos.

Ambas hicimos un ademan de saludo.

-No tienen hambre?-dijo Lena- vamos a desayunar algo.

-Lo más genial de vivir con modelos- dijo Steph, mientras cerrábamos la puerta e íbamos al comedor- es que el buffet está solo. Nadie quiere engordar.

Las tres reímos de buena gana.

-Y lo que es aun mejor- dije yo- aunque coma mucho, no engordo!

Steph asintió.

-Lo mismo me pasa a mí.

-Yo si tengo que cuidarme- dijo Lena- pero con que vaya al gym diario, basta.

Entramos al comedor y tomamos una bandeja. Me serví hot cakes, fruta y un vaso de leche y seguí a Steph hacia una mesa. Lena llego segundos más tarde.

-Oye Steph, cuando será la próxima vez que tu hermano cante con la banda?

-Esta noche- dijo Steph frunciendo el ceño- por?

-Curiosidad. Iras?

-Lógico. Es mi hermano.

-Pues sí, pero algunos hermanos prefieren no verse. Tú te llevas bien con tus hermanos, Vane?

-Soy hija única- dije.

-Vaya, que envidia.

Me sorprendió el comentario.

-Lena detesta a su hermano- explicó Steph- por eso piensa que es anormal que otras personas nos llevemos bien con nuestros hermanos.

Sonreí tímidamente. El tono de voz de Steph era como de enojo.

-Me llevaría bien si Sebastien fuera mi hermano- dijo Lena.

-Tan bien, que se llamaría incesto.

Lena sonrió.

-No es mi culpa que este tan guapo. Deberías ayudarme a conquistarlo. No te gusto para cuñada?

Steph hizo una mueca y le clavo sus brillantes ojos azules.

-Creo que prefiero a Kiro como cuñado.

Lena le saco la lengua.

-Kiro?- pregunte yo.

Steph desvió la mirada hacia mi.

-Es el bajista de grupo. Lo conocerás esta noche.

-A ella si la vas a llevar?- dijo Lena enojada

-Ella no se pasa todo el día dándome lata respecto a mi hermano- Steph comenzaba a irritarse de veras- cállate y déjame desayunar.

Lena puso cara de ofendida y empezó a comer. Yo reprimí una sonrisa. Moría de ganas de conocer a los chicos.

-Cuantos años se llevan tu y Sebastien?- le pregunté a Steph. La sorprendí con la boca llena, así que Lena se apresuro a contestar.

-Se llevan minutos, son hermanos mellizos.

Miré sorprendida a Steph, quien asentía con la cabeza.

-Por cuanto?

Steph trago y respondió:

-Cinco minutos. El es mayor.

-Se parecen muchísimo?

Lena negó con la cabeza, aunque Steph asintió.

-Muchos dice que yo soy la versión femenina de él, aunque Lena piensa que eso es mentira.

-Yo solo digo- se apresuro a contestar Lena- que parecen como cualquier par de hermanos.

-Entonces tiene pelo castaño?- pregunte.

-Tenía- dijo Steph- hasta que le dio por teñirse el cabello.

-Pero con el color actual no se ve tan mal.- comento Lena.

-Lena, a ti te gustaría aunque se lo pintara de rosa chicle.

Lena frunció la nariz. Steph entorno los ojos.

-Me darás tu opinión cuando lo conozcas.

Me sonrió y yo asentí sonriendo. No podía esperar a que cayera la noche.

Durante el resto del día, Lena, Steph y yo estuvimos platicando y tratando de broncearnos junto a la alberca. Al caer el sol, nos fuimos al cuarto.

-Puedo ir con ustedes?- dijo Lena, al dejarnos junto a nuestra habitación. Mire a Steph, había fruncido los labios.

-Si quieres- dijo con desgana- pero salimos de aquí a las 9 en punto. Nos vemos en la recepción, Si no estás ahí a esa hora, te quedas.

Lena asintió entusiasmada y corrió a su habitación. Steph suspiro y abrió la puerta.

-Por que te molesta tanto?- pregunte.

-Porque me choca que la gente solo me hable por mi hermano. Veras, Sebastien es bastante guapo, no lo puedo negar, y desde niño es así, entonces en la escuela las niñas solo me hablaban porque era hermana gemela del chico lindo del salón, y además de ser guapo, es buenísima onda. Lena solo me empezó a hablar cuando supo que yo era hermana de Strify.

-O sea- dije, mientras sacaba posibles combinaciones de ropa de mi closet.- que Lena ya conocía a Strify desde antes.

-Una noche lo vio tocando, y le gustó. Nos vio hablando y supo que éramos hermanos, y fue que empezó a hablarme. No me malinterpretes, no me cae mal, de hecho es muy agradable, es solo que de repente solo quiere hablar de mi hermano, y bueno, es bastante molesto.

No supe que decir, así que solo asentí comprensivamente.

-Me voy a meter a bañar- le dije

Steph asintió mientras veía que iba a ponerse.

Me bañé de volada, y después se bañó Steph. Nos arreglamos- nos veíamos muy lindas, como siempre- y bajamos a recepción.

-Espero que sea puntual- murmuró Stephanie, refiriéndose a Lena.

-Pediremos un taxi?- pregunté, ya que de ser así, tendría que ir al cuarto por más dinero.

-No. Vendrán por nosotros.

Asentí.

Por desgracia para Stephanie, Lena llegó puntual.

-Nos iremos en taxi?- preguntó Lena.

-Que no! Vendrán por nosotros.-Dijo Steph impaciente.

Tan pronto hubo terminado de decir la frase, un viejo Civic blanco se detuvo en la puerta de la residencia.

-Ahí están. Vamos

Stephanie me jaló del brazo, dejando a Lena atrás. Del auto salió un chico bajito, con el pelo rubio lacio y con un copete que le tapaba una parte de la cara. Tenía una cara bastante simpática, con rasgos muy finos y una naricita graciosa.

-Hola Steph. Tan bella como siempre

Stephanie sonrió y lo saludó con un efusivo abrazo.

-Kiro, cada vez más guapo- dijo, cuando se separaron

El sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa linda.

-te presento a Vane- me señaló- Vane, el es Kiro.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Kiro y se acercó a saludarme de beso.

-En realidad, se llama Kristian

-Pero tu dime Kiro- sonrió y guiño un ojo. Me cayó bien de inmediato. Sonreí.

-Vienes solo?- Preguntó Lena

Kiro asintió.

-Fui el primero en terminar de arreglarse, así que me mandaron.

-Se aprovechan del más pequeño- rio Steph. Kiro le dio un ligero golpecillo.

-Anda, ya vámonos.

Nos trepamos al coche, y pude observar bien la hermosa ciudad de Hannover, ya que la noche anterior iba más dormida que despierta. Después de un largo camino, Kiro se estacionó frente a un edificio.


	3. Chapter 3

-Es aquí?- Pregunte al bajarme. Kiro me ayudo.

-No- dijo riendo- venimos por los chicos. El bar esta unas cuadras más adelante. Vamos a ver si ya están listos.

-Uy, veré a Strify- susurró Lena. Yo le sonreí.

Steph se acercó y me tomó del brazo

-Kiro es genial no?- me dijo sonriendo

-Si- dije yo- es bastante lindo. Aunque no te imaginarias que de esa personita saldría una voz tan…seductora.

Stephanie rio.

-Lo sé. Y tiene mucho pegue sabes? Muchas chicas lo buscan.

-Es obvio, no está feo.

-Y deja que veas al resto- me guiño un ojo.

Subimos muchas escaleras. Al parecer el departamento de los chicos estaba en el último piso. Cuando por fin llegamos, Kiro golpeó la puerta y luego entró.

-Traigo chicas, así que espero que no haya alguien desnudo.

Los chicos chiflaron. Sonreí.

-Bueno, si es Strify, no importa- dijo Lena. Stephanie hizo una mueca.

-Al parecer todo está en orden- nos dijo Kiro- pero si ven un par de… Tápense los ojos.

Las tres reímos de buena gana y entramos.

-Sí que es un departamento de chicos eh?- dijo Stephanie.

Asentí. Aquello era un caos. Ropa, zapatos, platos sucios, en fin, un típico departamento de solteros.

-todos viven aquí?- le pregunté a Kiro.

-No, pero vienen a hacer su desastre. Aquí vivimos Strify y yo. Justo en el departamento de abajo viven Yu- señaló a un pálido chico con pelo negro y un largo copete teñido de rojo que estaba checándose en el espejo- y Romeo, el cual ahorita no está.

-Shin- Stephanie señaló a un chico rubio con cara de tímido y ojos muy lindos- vive con su novia, Sarah, en el edificio de al lado.

-Y el- Kiro señaló…-es Strify.

Cuando lo vi, pude comprender la obsesión que sentía Lena por él. Era muy guapo. Alto, delgado, pero no en extremo, ojos azules, igual de profundos que los de Stephanie, nariz recta, labios delgados. Su cabello era… pues bicolor. Una parte era rubia y otra era de pelo negro. Se veía raro, pero bastante bien. Lacio y a la altura de la barbilla. Volteó al escuchar su nombre y sonrió.

-Que me criticas eh?- se acercó a nosotros, le dio un golpe juguetón a Kiro, quien se lo regresó, y luego se acerco a abrazar a Stephanie.

-Nos parecemos?- preguntó Steph. Ella y Strify sonrieron.

-Pues si- dije- un poco.

-Pero verdad son como cualquier par de hermanos?- dijo Lena, acercándose a mí.

-No, la verdad si parecen mellizos. Quizá no gemelos idénticos, pero si mellizos. Creo que si pareces la versión femenina de él.

Stephanie sonrió.

-Lo sé- dijo Strify sonriendo. Me estrechó la mano- Sebastien, mucho gusto.

-Vanessa- respondí.

-Ya nos vamos?- dijo Lena, quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Strify.

-No. Falta Romeo y Luminor.

Stephanie la miro sorprendida.

-Lumi va a venir? Pensé que se odiaban.

-Corrección- dijo Strify- odia a Romeo, pero no a mí, ni a Kiro.

-Es que somos adorables- dijo Kiro sonriendo.

-Si claro- dijo Stephanie.

-Acaso eso que escuche fue la dulce y linda voz de Stephanie?

Stephanie sonrió. Ambas volteamos. Un chico alto, pálido y con cabello negro lacio y a la altura de los hombros entró. Tenía facciones muy varoniles.

-Romeo, podrías dejar de coquetear con mi hermana en frente de mi?- dijo Strify en tono de broma

-Por qué? Te pones celoso?- Romeo y Stephanie se abrazaron.- Sigues tan bella como siempre.

-Y tú tan guapo.

Algo me hizo sentir que siempre jugaban a coquetearse de esa manera.

-Bah! Ven Vanessa, déjalos solos- Strify me jaló con suavidad. Pude sentir la mirada de Lena clavada en mí. Strify y yo fuimos a la cocina, el único lugar decente en medio de ese caos.

Soltó mi brazo y se apoyó en la barra. Cruzó los brazos y sonrió.

-De que parte de Alemania eres?

-No soy de aquí. Soy de Nueva York, Estados Unidos.

-De verdad?- estaba realmente sorprendido- es genial! Siempre he querido ir a Estados Unidos.

Sonreí.

-Cuántos años tienes?- me preguntó

-19 años.

Sonrió con suficiencia

-Soy mayor que tu

Aquello me hizo reír

-No te burles de mi!- exclamó, fingiendo estar enfadado.

-Lo dijiste en un tono gracioso. Lo siento.

Strify también rio. Stephanie entró a la cocina.

-Hermano, Luminor está aquí.- Rio- debiste ver la cara que le puso a Romeo.

-Si me imagino- dijo Strify.

-Por que hace eso?- pregunte curiosa.

-Pues verás- me dijo Strify- Hace tiempo Luminor tocaba el teclado en nuestra banda, pero enfermó y tuvo que salirse. Y en su lugar entró Romeo.

-Y Luminor sigue enfermo?-

-No- dijo Stephanie- pero es muy orgulloso y se niega a meterse de nuevo si Romeo no se sale primero.

-Y Romeo ya declaro que el no piensa salirse- dijo Strify.

-Y de que enfermó?- pregunté.

-Tenia no se q problema en la sangre- dijo Strify- tuvo q meterse a un tratamiento y todo.

-Por suerte salió adelante- dijo Steph- como siempre.

-Y el resto de la banda que opina?-

-Bueno- dijo Strify, pensativo- ese es el problema: no opina. Lo que pasa es q sabemos q Luminor y Romeo son excelentes con el teclado, pero Luminor es muy perfeccionista y eso a veces causaba peleas, sobre todo con Yu, que es un desmadre.

-En pocas palabras- intervino Steph- prefieren que Luminor y Romeo peleen solitos.

Strify rio.

-Pues sí, algo así.

Sonrei.

-Deberían someterlo a votación no?

Strify asintió

-Lo intentamos, pero no queríamos herir a ninguno de los dos, así q no funciono.

Kiro se asomó a la cocina.

-Lamento interrumpir el chisme, que al parecer esta muy bueno, pero ya nos vamos.

Strify asintió, me guiño un ojo y salió.

-Y bien?- preguntó Steph

-Qué?

-Qué opinas de mi hermano?- pregunto de manera picarona y dándome un ligero empujoncito.

Reí

-Nada, por qué?

-No tienes nada q decir al respecto?-

-Pues, solo q entiendo la obsesión de Lena por él. Es guapo.

Steph rio.

-Me gustas para cuñada

-Stephanie!!!- exclamé

-Qué?- dijo ella, con expresión divertida- hacen linda pareja, y el demostró cierto interés por ti.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Solo estaba siendo amable- dije- además, ahorita no me interesa salir con alguien.

Steph se encogió de hombros. Seguía sonriendo.

-Como quieras. Era solo un comentario. Vamos.

Salimos de la cocina y seguimos al los chicos. Ellos iban haciendo bromas y riéndose de ellos. Se veía que les gustaba molestarse mutuamente. De repente cachaba a Strify viéndome, lo que hacía q me pusiera nerviosa y que Stephanie sonriera con satisfacción.

-Verdad que es guapo?- dijo Lena

-Pues si- fingí desinterés- lo es.

-Por el si me dejaba violar.

-Ay Lena- dijo Steph enojada- ese comentario no viene ni al caso, además que es de lo más vulgar. Que nefasta eres!

-Pero si yo estaba hablando con Vane- replicó Lena- tu no tenias por que meterte.

-Estabas hablando de mi hermano, así q si tengo derecho a meterme.

Lena le hizo gestos.

-Supongo que iremos caminando- le pregunte a Steph, para tranquilizarla.

-Sí, no queda lejos. Mira, allí esta.

Señalo un local con un enorme letrero luminoso, que decía "UNDERGROUND"

-el nombre es adecuado- dijo Steph sonriendo.

Yo también sonreí.

-Nosotros vamos a entrar por la puerta trasera- dijo Strify a su hermana- ustedes entren por ahí y dile q eres mi hermana, para q Gustav te deje entrar. Tienen mesa reservada y todo ok? Nos vemos mas tarde.

Asentimos y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

-Vane!

Voltee y vi q Strify venia hacia mí. Steph jaló bruscamente a Lena, quien se había quedado paralizada.

-Hay una superstición q dice q si una chica linda te da un beso te va bien en el escenario- dijo con picardía

Reí.

-De verdad? Jamás había escuchado eso en mi vida.

-Bueno, es q es una superstición alemana.

Entorne los ojos divertida y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-Con eso bastará, buena suerte.

Sonrió

-Espero q te guste.

Me hizo un cariñito en la mejilla y se fue corriendo con los chicos.

Steph me esperaba junto con Lena.

-Q quería?- Dijo Lena, con curiosidad y cierta molestia.

Steph me miró.

-Nada, solo quería q le deseara buena suerte.

-De verdad?- dijo Steph sonriendo- es muy raro cuando le pide eso a una chica. Seguro uso el viejo truco del besito. Se lo enseñó Yu, el siempre lo hace. Strify no lo hace con todas eh? Creo q han sido dos las privilegiadas. Tú eres la tercera.

Reí y asentí.

-Lo besaste?- dijo Lena con los ojos como platos.

-No- dije yo. Steph puso cara de desilusión- bueno, en la mejilla.

-Entonces si lo besaste- dijo Steph, recuperando la sonrisa. Lena hizo una cara extraña y se volteo.

Llegamos justo a la entrada del bar, donde un hombre grandote y con cara de enojado dejaba pasar solo a ciertas personas.

-Gustav!- gritó Stephanie. El nombrado volteo y sonrió al verla.

-Steph, hace mucho q no te veía.

-Lo sé, nos dejas entrar?.

Gustav sonrió y abrió la puerta, así q pasamos y eso ocasiono que mucha gente chiflara y abucheara, quejándose de que habían llegado primero.

-Las ventajas de ser modelo?- pregunté divertida

-No- dijo Steph- las ventajas de tener un hermano vocalista de una banda famosa.

-Son famosos?- pregunte sorprendida

-Bueno, no lo q se dice famosos, pero en este bar son muy queridos. Ya veras, cuando acaban de tocar, miles se les acercan, sobre todo chicas.

-Vaya.

-Así que cuida a mi hermano- me sonrió

Yo le di un pequeño codazo.

Nos llevaron hasta nuestra mesa, que estaba ubicada en un lugar V.I.P. el escenario nos quedaba justo enfrente. Detrás de los instrumentos, se leía un cartel que decía: "CINEMA BIZARRE: STYLE IS WAR"

-En qué idioma cantan?- le grite a Steph, tratando de hacerme oír sobre el sonido ensordecedor de la música.

-En inglés. No me preguntes porque.

Reí.

-Hola chicas, me sentare con ustedes

Era un chico alto, pálido, con el cabello negro, lacio y muy largo. Se veía algo extraño y me hubiera dado miedo si no es por q Steph exclamó:

-Luminor! Tanto tiempo sin verte.

Luminor se sentó al lado de Steph. Lena sonrió, un tanto incómoda.

-Recuerdas a Lena cierto?- preguntó Steph

Luminor asintió y luego me volteo a ver con curiosidad.

-Tú no eres de aquí- me dijo. No era una pregunta.

-No- corroboré- soy de Nueva York.

-Por q? se le nota?- dijo Steph

-No a simple vista, pero tiene algo q hace pensar q no es de Alemania.

Lena rio

-A veces me das miedo Lumi.

Luminor sonrió.

-cómo te llamas?

-Vanessa

-Lindo nombre- sonrió- es del tipo q le gusta a tu hermano no?

Stephanie asintió sonriendo. Yo me ruboricé y Lena me lanzo una mirada de enojo.

-No sabía q Sebastien tuviera un tipo- dijo Lena

-Lo tiene- contestó Lumi- por lo general le gustan blancas y de cabello café y lacio, justo como Vane

-Sí, de hecho- admitió Steph, mirándome divertida. Yo sentía que la cara me ardía de lo roja q me sentía.

-Y q te trajo a Alemania?- preguntó Luminor

Le conté lo del intercambio, la separación y el divorcio de mis padres, el engaño de mi novio y mi mejor amiga y mi gusto por la carrera de modelaje.

-Interesante historia- dijo Lumi con sinceridad.

Eso me hizo sonreír.

-Atención por favor- una chica con cabello rosa y piercings en casi toda la cara hablaba en el micrófono, arriba del escenario. La música se apagó y toso los presentes volteamos a verla con curiosidad.

-Ya van a tocar- exclamo Lena entusiasmada.

-A continuación les voy a presentar a 5 chicos muy guapos q nos interpretaran las mejores canciones del momento, todas escritas por ellos. Démosle un fuerte aplauso a Cinema Bizarre!!!

Todos gritaron con emoción. De verdad eran famosos en ese bar. Algunas chicas chiflaron cuando los chicos salieron al escenario. El primero en salir fue Shin, con expresión cohibida, pero feliz. Me pregunte donde estaría su novia, Sarah. Despues salió Romeo, y se colocó detrás del teclado, sonriendo con satisfacción. Escuche un leve gruñido de Luminor. Yu salió después de Romeo, y las chicas gritaron con más entusiasmo, entre ellas Stephanie. Supuse que ese era el chico q le gustaba. Tras Yu, quien tocaba la guitarra, salió Kiro, sonriendo dulcemente y con su bajo. El último en salir, fue Strify.

Si no me quedé sorda en ese momento, fue un milagro. Todos lanzaron gritos ensordecedores. Las canciones eran bastante buenas. Stephanie, Lena y yo no parábamos de saltar y gritar. Incluso Lumi grito un par de veces. Tocaron 10 canciones antes de q Strify anunciara q la banda se tomaría un break.

-Verdad q son geniales?- dijo Steph cuando son sentamos.

-Si, bastante buenos. Me gustaron mucho sus canciones- dije entusiasmada.- tu hermano canta muy bien.

-No solo canta bien, sino q es guapísimo!- exclamó Lena.

-A ti te gustan todos- dijo Luminor

Stephanie rió

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Lena, ofendida.

Los chicos lograron esquivar a su club de fans y fueron con nosotras. Se veían cansados, pero bastante felices.

-Q tal?- dijo Yu- les gustó?

-Tan geniales como siempre- dijo Lena.

-Que te pareció Vane?- me preguntó Kiro. Strify esperó mi respuesta con interés.

-Me encantó- dije feliz- son realmente buenos chicos.

Todos sonrieron.

-Strife, acompáñame por una bebida- Lena jaló a Strify, quien puso una expresión confundida, pero aun así la acompaño.

-Bitch- murmuró Steph.

-Tu amiga no pierde su tiempo eh?- dijo Lumi- debería ser más discreta. Se nota a simple vista q se muere por Strify.

-Bueno Lumi- intervino Kiro- tú tienes como un sexto sentido para percibir otras cosas.

-De hecho. No sé por q será. En cuanto vi a Vane, por ejemplo, supe que no era de Alemania.

-Con sexto sentido o sin él, yo coincido con Lumi- dijo Yu- se nota a leguas q Lena se muere por Strify.

-Pero a Strify no le gusta Lena, o si?- dijo Kiro.

-Nein! A Strify le gustan blancas y de cabello oscuro- dijo Yu.

-Como Vanessa- dijo Shin.

Todos me voltearon a ver. Me puse roja.

-Ya. Pero seguro q yo no le gusto.

-Sí, claro- dijo Luminor sarcásticamente.

-Alguien quiere algo de tomar?- Stephanie intentó cambiar de tema.

-Ay yo si- dijo Luminor- vas a ir a la barra?

-Sí, Vane y yo iremos- afirmó

-Bueno, yo quiero… una limonada- dijo Lumi

-Yo, "sex on the beach"- dijo Kiro

-Cuando quieras Kiro- bromeo Steph. Todos reímos

-Yo quiero lo mismo q Lumi- dijo Shin

-Yo iré con ustedes- dijo Yu. Stephanie sonrió con satisfacción.

Fuimos a la barra, donde Lena y Strify seguían esperando su bebida.

Strify dejo hablando sola a Lena y se acercó a mí.

-Que vas a pedir?

Lena me miraba con mucho enojo. Tomo la bebida q le daba el barman y se fue.

-Aun no sé. Hay algo q me recomiendes?

-Pues- dijo Strify- el daiquiri de durazno es bastante bueno. Vale la pena.

Sonrei

-Pediré eso. Tu q vas a pedir?

-Daiquiri de fresa- sonrió

Strify ordenó nuestras bebidas, y yo aproveche para observar a Steph y Yu. Ella se veía bastante animada, acaparaba toda la atención de Yu. Creo q a el le gustaba Steph.

-Par de coquetos no?- me dijo Strify

-Se gustan- afirme

-Puede ser- dijo el- pero Yu estaba quedando con otra chica.

-Y por q coquetea con Steph?

-Todos coquetean con Stephanie- dijo Strify riendo- todos se llevan así con ella.

-Creo q si lo note- dije riendo.

-A ella si le gusta Yu. Desde siempre le ha gustado.

Asentí.

Nos entregaron el daiquiri. Tome un poco, Strify tenía razón: estaba muy rico.

-Yu y yo iremos a la mesa- dijo Steph- vienen?

Strify me volteo a ver.

-Si vamos- dije, sintiéndome nerviosa, ya q sentía la mirada de Strify clavada en mí.

La noche fue bastante divertida. Estuvimos ahí un buen rato, los chicos volvieron a cantar, Strify no me quitaba la mirada de encima, lo cual hacia q me pusiera muy nerviosa. Era patético q me sintiera así. Tenía 4 horas de haberlo conocido y ya era capaz de hacerme sentir idiotizada por su cara. Ahora comprendía a Lena. Por lo menos yo era más discreta q ella.


	4. Chapter 4

Llegamos a la residencia a las 6 de la mañana. Nunca me había desvelado tanto en mi vida. Steph y yo ni siquiera nos pusimos la piyama, como llegamos nos acostamos en nuestras camas y dormimos. Nos levantamos a las 2 de la tarde.

-Ay dios- dije adormilada- q nochecita pasamos eh?

Stephanie asintió. Entonces sonó su celular.

-Diga? No, me acabo de levantar. Ella también se acaba de despertar- me volteo a ver- no, está bien, no tomamos tanto alcohol como para estar crudas. Ok, márcame en 20 min.

Colgó.

-Quien era? -Pregunté.

-Adivina- me dijo Steph sonriendo.

Me sonrojé. Strify.

-Tu hermano?- pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Exacto! Dice q nos invita a comer. Le dije q me marcara más tarde, para ver si ya estábamos listas.

-No creo q 20 min sean suficientes- dije, mientras me levantaba de la cama.

-Lo sé- dijo Steph- tengo el maquillaje todo corrido. Debí desmaquillarme anoche.

-Igual yo.

Nos metimos a bañar y nos preparamos. Veinte minutos después sonó nuevamente el celular de Steph, y ella le dijo q lo esperaba en recepción en 10 mins.

-Ya estas lista?- me preguntó

-Casi.

Minutos después, bajamos a recepción, y el viejo Civic blanco ya nos esperaba en la entrada, aunq Strify estaba sentado en la pequeña salita q había, y hojeaba una revista con expresión aburrida.

-Desde cuando tan interesado en los chismes hermanito?

Strify levantó la mirada y sonrió al ver a Stephanie. Se incorporó del sillón y la abrazo.

-Vienes solo?- le preguntó Steph cuando se separaron.

-Si, nadie quiso acompañarme.

Me volteo a ver y me dedico una sonrisa, Mi estomago se lleno de mariposas.

-Hola Strify.

-Hola Vane, dormiste bn?

-Q si durmió bien?- dijo Steph- cayó como tronco!

-Si, gracias- dije, ignorando a Stephanie.

-Te hubieras traído a alguien- dijo Steph, mientras caminábamos al Civic- voy a hacer mal tercio.

Me sonrió con picardía.

-A qn querías q trajera?- dijo Strify, mientras le abría la puerta del coche- a Yu?

Stephanie la sacó la lengua con expresión divertida y se subió. Yo me subí antes de q el me abriera la puerta.

-Tal vez, aunq tmbn podrías haber traído a Kiro. O a cualquiera de los chicos- dijo Steph, una vez q Strife se hubo subido al auto.

-Si claro- dijo Strify divertido.

Yo reí.

-Adonde quieren ir a comer?-preguntó Strify

-Q te parece si le mostramos la comida alemana a Vanessa?

-Me parece perfecto. Es hora de que conozcas la gastronomía alemana- dijo Strify.

Sonreí.

-Yo insisto en que pases por alguien más- dijo Stephanie- no quiero parecer chaperona.

-No vas a parecer chaperona por q esto no es una cita- dije.

-Ah no?- dijo Strify.

Mi corazón se puso a mil revoluciones por minuto.

-Pues no.- dije tratando de parecer tranquila.

-No importa- dijo Steph- vamos, aunq sea por…

-Yu?- completó Strify.

-El q sea- dijo Steph, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

Strify rió.

-Ok. Marca al depa a ver quien está dispuesto a salir.

Stephanie marcó y hablo en alemán. Solo pude entender "Kiro" y "Yu"

-Listo- le pasó el celular a Strify- dice Kiro q el tiene mucha flojera, pero q Yu está dispuesto a salir.

-Se te hizo hermanita!

Stephanie le dio un codazo.

-No sabes q no se debe molestar al conductor?- dijo Strify.

-Tú empezaste.

-Si chocamos, será tu culpa. Yo no quiero morir, y estoy seguro de que Vane tampoco.

-Eres un dramático- dije, riendo.

-Ay sí, siempre ha sido así- dijo Stephanie. Strify le dio un ligero golpe.

-Conductor, ambas manos en el volante por favor- bromee

Los tres reímos,

-Lo siento, lo siento.

Llegamos al departamento de los chicos. Strify tocó el claxon y se bajó.

-Adonde va?- pregunté.

Stephanie se encogió de hombros.

Cuando Yu salió, ambos chicos se acercaron al coche. Strify abrió la puerta trasera y se subió conmigo. Mis manos empezaron a sudar, un hábito q siempre me ocurre cuando me pongo nerviosa. Yu subió al asiento del conductor.

-Hola Vane.- me hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano. Luego volteo a ver a Stephanie- hola preciosa.

Ella sonrió con coquetería.

-Adonde vamos a ir?- preguntó Yu.

Stephanie y Strify le dijeron el nombre del restaurante al unísono.

Yu rio.

-No tenían q decírmelo en sonido estéreo- arrancó el coche y nos dirigimos allá.

Yo veía por la ventana, ensimismada con la ciudad. Había acertado al venir a Hannover. Sentí como Strify acariciaba mi cabello.

-Me encanta tu cabello- murmuró- es largo y lacio. Tan suave.

Me sonrojé.

-Gracias. Tardo mucho en crecerme.

Strify sonrió.

-Cuanto tiempo estarás aquí?

-Hasta que lleguemos al restaurant- bromee

El rio.

-Me refiero a Alemania, tontita.

-Un año.

-Solo un año?- me encantó percibir un tono de decepción en su voz- porque?

-Pues porque el intercambio solo era de un año. Y no tengo dinero para quedarme aquí.

-Sí pero, q tal q consigues un empleo genial?

-Pues- dije pensativamente- ya veremos cuando eso pase.

-Y si te consigues un novio?- preguntó Strify.

Sonreí.

-Ahora no me interesa tener novio, así q no creo q eso pase.

Strify puso gesto de decepción.

-Que tal que un chico te conquista?

Me empecé a poner muy nerviosa.

-No lo sé. Prefiero no adelantarme a esas cosas.

Strify sonrió con satisfacción.

-Mira, ya llegamos.

Suspire con alivio.

Yu se bajó y le abrió la puerta a Stephanie, mientras que Strify me la abría a mí.

-Gracias.

En el restaurante, cada quien estaba en sus asuntos. Yu y Stephanie platicaban con la cabeza muy junta, sonriendo con coquetería, eran muy descarados xD.

-Q vas a pedir?- me preguntó Strify mientras veía el menú.

-No tengo idea- dije- no conozco nada de la comida alemana.- "Kaffee und Kuchen"- lei- q demonios es eso?

-Café y pasteles- dijo Strify.

-Creo q es lo q mas se me antoja.

Strify rio.

-No te puedes ir sin probar la col y la carne y las salchichas.

-Si bueno, estaré aquí un año, creo q podre probarlas después. Aunq necesito un experto en comida alemana.

-Cuentas conmigo- dijo Strify. Ambos sonreímos.

Comimos bastante bien. Yo incluso me llene con mi café y mi enorme rebanada de pastel. Veía los platillos de los chicos y no se me antojaba mucho la comida. Al final tendría q acostumbrarme.

-Te gustaría dar un paseo?- me preguntó Strify

-Claro.- miré a los coquetos de Yu y Steph- vienen?

Le lance una mirada de suplica a Stephanie.

-Lo siento, pero Yu y yo queremos ver una película que el acaba de comprar

-La de Final destination?- adivinó Strify

Yu asintió.

-Bueno, entonces te veo en el depa.

Nos levantamos de las sillas. Jalé a Stephanie mientras los chicos pagaban la cuenta.

-Stephanie, por fa no me dejes sola con él.

-Ay Vane, te juro q mi hermano no es psicópata ni nada por el estilo.

-Me pone nerviosa!

Stephanie me miró.

-Por q será?

-No es lo q tú crees.

-Si Vane, como quieras.

-Te lo juro!

-Por qué no quieres estar sola con él?- dijo Stephanie- Quiero una razón válida.

Iba a responderle cuando los chicos llegaron.

-Listo- dijo Yu- nos vamos?

Tomó a Steph de la mano, ella me lanzo una mirada de picardía, me sonrió y me lanzó un besito.

-Nos vemos en la residencia Vanessa!

Y desapareció.

Mis manos empezaron a sudar- como siempre- y mi estómago se sentía lleno de mariposas que revoloteaban.

-A donde me vas a llevar a pasear?- me sorprendió la tranquilidad de mi voz.

-Pues, hay un lugar muy lindo a las afueras de Hannover, es como un bosque o algo asi, pero tiene un paisaje precioso.

-La selva negra?- inquirí

-No- dijo Strify mientras salíamos del restaurant- esa esta al sur de Alemania. Es otro lugar.

Me sonrió.

-Y como iremos allá?

-Tomaremos un tren. Esta como a dos horas de aquí. No te preocupes- dijo al ver q sacaba mi monedero- yo traigo suficiente dinero.

-M e gustaría pagar mi parte- insistí.

-Yo te estoy invitando- alegó Strify- así q insisto: yo invitare.

No me dejo otra opción.


	5. Chapter 5

Fuimos a la estación de trenes, compró los pasajes y subimos al tren. Las dos horas se me hicieron cortas: Strify y yo hablamos de muchas cosas, lo q nos gustaba, lo q no, nuestras metas, nuestros sueños. El quería llegar a ser un gran cantante, de ser posible tener éxito con la banda. Yo estaba segura de q así sería, eran muy buenos.

-Creo q ya llegamos- anunció Strify asomándose por la ventana.

En efecto, habíamos llegado. El lugar era muy hermoso. Tenía una vista fantástica, llena de arbolitos y todo de color verde. A lo lejos se veía una pequeña cabaña con una chimenea.

-Es precioso- murmuré.

-Lo sé. Ven.

Me tomó de la mano. Me solté, no quería q sintiera mi sudor nervioso, aunque él lo interpretó como un gesto de rechazo y se metió las manos en la bolsa de sus pantalones.

Me llevo a un pequeño mirador, desde donde se veía aun más bonito el paisaje. Lamenté no haber llevado mi cámara.

Strify lanzó un suspiro.

-Y eso?- le dije

El sonrió.

-No es nada. Me encanta este lugar. Cada que puedo me escapo y vengo aquí.

-Entonces es así como tú "lugar secreto"?- enfatice las comillas con mis dedos.

Asintió.

-Es un honor que me lo hayas mostrado- lo dije sinceramente.

Me pregunte cual sería su reacción si apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro. Se sorprendió cuando lo hice, pero me rodeo con sus brazos y permanecimos abrazados un largo tiempo, admirando el paisaje.

-Por que Alemania?- preguntó después de un rato.

Estaba tan relajada que lance un respingo cuando habló. Levante mi cabeza y me separe de él.

-Quería estar lo más lejos posible de mi casa.

-Por qué?

-Es una larga historia- dije

-Creo q tenemos bastante tiempo.

Suspire y le empecé a relatar toda mi historia.

-Vaya- dijo cuando terminé de contarle todo- si q estuvo denso.

-Bastante. Éramos una familia un poco disfuncional.

Strify sonrió.

-Tengo una pregunta para ti- dije, después de un corto silencio.

-Dime

-Qué opinas de Lena?

Strify rio con ganas.

-Q clase de pregunta es esa?

Reí.

-Responde por favor.

-De acuerdo. La chica es linda pero… no es mi tipo.

-Así q Sebastien tiene un tipo de mujer- dije.

-Sí, soy algo exigente.

-Ah sí? Q debe tener una chica para obtener el honor de q te fijes en ella?

-Pues… pelo largo lacio y cafe- me sonroje al oír esas palabras. Debí imaginarme q diría algo así- ojos café claro y nariz linda.

Podía sentir mi cara bastante colorada.

-Si quieres darte una mejor idea, mírate en el espejo. Justo así me gustan.

Vaya. Bastante directo el niño.

-No pierdes tu tiempo eh?- dije.

Strify negó con la cabeza.

-Para qué?. Creo q ya sabes q me gustas.

-No, como crees- dije sarcásticamente- es en serio?

Strify me dio un ligero empujón.

-Ojala te fijaras en mi.

De q estaba hablando? Yo me había clavado con el justo desde el 1er momento en q lo había visto. Pero yo no era tan aventada como él, así q esas palabras solo hicieron eco en mi mente.

-Siempre vas al grano?

-Pienso q es mejor, así no te quedas con la incógnita de que pasaría.

Vio su reloj.

-Sera mejor q vayamos a la estación. Nuestro tren no tarda en llegar.

El tiempo se me había ido volando.

Abordamos el tres y nos dirigimos a Hannover. Yo estaba cansada, así q recosté nuevamente mi cabeza en su hombro y me quede profundamente dormida. Desperté únicamente por que Strify hizo un leve movimiento cuando llegamos.

Tomamos un taxi para ir a la residencia.

-Muchas gracias Strife- le dije cuando llegamos y me bajé del taxi. El se bajó conmigo.

-Me la pase muy bien- dijo.

-Igual yo. Gracias por todo.

Me dio un ligero abrazo y un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches princesa- dijo sonriendo.

Eso me desarmó.

Entre al cuarto con una sonrisita boba. Stephanie ya se encontraba acostada en su cama.

-Y ahora tu, con esa sonrisita. Q pasó?

-Nada.

Comencé a desvestirme y a ponerme mi pijama.

-Ya en serio Vane- dijo Stephanie- te besó?

-No, solo me dio un besito en la mejilla- dije, sonriendo.

-Ya, q me pica la curiosidad!

Reí y le conté de cómo habíamos ido al bosque, de su manera directa de decirme q le gustaba…

-Me dijo princesa Stephanie!- dije emocionada- me pareció algo hermoso.

Stephanie sonreía con sinceridad.

-Ay Vane, no sabes q gusto me da. Sí, mi hermano suele ser muy directo. Pero, a ti te gusta?

Me sonrojé.

-Me gusta mucho Steph, pero me dio mucha pena decírselo.

-Pero si él te lo dijo, no creo q hubiera sido un problema q tu tmbn se lo dijeras.

-No quiero q piense q soy una lanzada o algo así.

Stephanie meneó la cabeza, como si no tuviera remedio.

-Ha aguantado a Lena por dos años, y ella es mil veces más lanzada q tu.

-Sabes?- le dije- quiero q me conquiste. Va, el chico es guapo y buena onda, pero quiero conocerlo mas, me explico? No quiero lanzarme así tan rápido a sus brazos.

-Muy bn, q te conquiste entonces. No habrá problemas en q se lo diga a mi hermano vdd?

-Nein. Pero solo si él te pregunta.

Stephanie asintió.

-Y por cierto- dije- como te fue con Yu eh?

Ella se puso colorada.

-Pues bien. Bastante bien.

Sonreí.

-Me imaginó.

-Pero me siento un poco mal sabes?

-Por q?

Stephanie suspiró.

-El está quedando con otra chica. Pero por alguna razón se q le gusto. No se q pasa, ni q voy a hacer.

-Oh Steph, este tipo de cosas es mejor dejárselas al destino. Si no pasa nada, por algo será.

Ella asintió, algo triste.

-Vane, el me gusta mucho.

Fui hacia ella y me senté en su cama. Tomé sus manos.

-Lo sé Steph, se nota. Y el tambn se muere por ti, estoy segura. Pero será mejor esperar a ver q pasa.

-Tienes razón. Seré paciente.

Sonreímos. Me abrazó.

-Tenemos poco de conocernos pero sabes? Creo q te estás convirtiendo en mi mejor amiga- me dijo.

-Lo mismo digo Steph.

-Y ojalá seas mi cuñada- dijo cuando nos separamos y sonrió.

Reí.

-Otra cosa q deberíamos dejarle al destino.

-Seguro. Bien, es hora de dormir, Mañana será tu primer día en la academia de modelaje. Estas nerviosa?

-Un poco- admití, mientras me acostaba en mi cama- me da miedo q me digan q no sirvo para esto del modelaje.

-No Vane, como crees? Te irá excelente.

-Supongo q sí. En fin, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Vane.

Apagamos la luz y nos dormimos.

Al día siguiente, no pude ni desayunar de los nervios q tenia. Mis manos estaban tan húmedas q prácticamente todo se me resbalaba de las manos. Stephanie trataba de tranquilizarme, pero era imposible. En mi vida había estado tan ansiosa, ni cuando estaban por dar los resultados del intercambio, ni cuando me separe de mis papás, ni siquiera cuando conocí a Strify.

Pedimos un taxi q nos llevo de la residencia a la academia. Otra característica mía de cuando estoy nerviosa es q no dejo de mover las manos, así q desesperé a Stephanie, qn hizo todo lo posible por detener el movimiento, hasta q me tomo ambas manos.

-Estate quieta!

Cuando por fin llegamos- bueno, por fin para Stephanie, por desgracia para mí- ella pago el taxi, y sin soltarme las manos, entramos a la academia.

-Parece q me estas secuestrando o algo así.

Caminamos por largos pasillo, con paredes de color blanco y cuadros de hermosas modelos. Mi seguridad se fue al suelo, como iba yo a poder competir con personas así? En uno de esos cuadros, se encontraba Stephanie.

-Cielos Steph, ahí estás!

Ella retrocedió- por fin había soltado mis manos e iba varios centímetros más adelante q yo.

-Ahh si, fue mi primera sesión de fotos.

La primera!

-No parece- murmuré- se ve como si tuvieras años de experiencia. Sale realmente bien.

-Si bueno, no todo el mérito es mío- dijo ella- también de los fotógrafos, los maquillistas, en fin…

Suspiré.

-No creo q pueda hacer esto.

Stephanie se puso frente a mí y me tomo de los hombros.

-Vanessa, q paso con esa seguridad?

Me encogí de hombros.

-No viniste tan lejos para darte por vencida sin siquiera haberlo intentado.

-Pero q tal q me dicen q vine en vano?- pregunté

-Mira, no te voy a mentir. Son medio sangrones al principio, pero tu tienes una enorme ventaja: eres muy bella. Y mira q es un halago q te lo diga otra modelo eh?

Sonrió. Intente sonreír pero mis labios no reaccionaron.

-Además- prosiguió Steph- eres mi amiga. Yo te ayudare. Ya verás q no lamentarás haber venido.

-Gracias Steph- La abracé.

-Tú puedes amiga.

Nos soltamos y sonreímos. Su celular sonó. Era un mensaje. Sonrió mientras lo leía.

-Dice Strify q buena suerte. Por q no te pide tu celular?

-Por q no tengo y pienso comprarlo aquí.

-Léelo- me extendió su celular.

"Hermana este mensaje no es para ti, deja q Vane lo lea xD.

Vane: buena suerte princesa. Te veo en la tarde. Te tengo una sorpresa.

Besos a las dos"

Me hizo sonreír.

-Q lindo de su parte.

Stephanie asintió.

-Ojala Yu me enviara un mensaje- dijo- me pregunto q sorpresa tendrá.

-No te preocupes, te contaré cuando yo me entere.

Sonreímos.

-Vamos, q se nos hace tarde.

-Solo tengo una pregunta, adonde me llevas?- pregunte

-Te llevaré a la oficina de una de las encargadas de esta academia. Es así como mi mentora. Le dicen Lady Marie, es francesa y es muy especial.

Eso me hizo palidecer.

-Especial en q sentido?

-No te preocupes Vanessa- dijo Stephanie con un tono de impaciencia- le gustarás, estoy segura.

La oficina de la tal Lady Marie estaba al final de aquel largo pasillo. Stephanie toco ligeramente la puerta, con mucha delicadeza, tanta, q dude que hubieran escuchado, sin embargo, una voz gélida dijo "adelante". Me estremecí.

Stephanie abrió la puerta.

-Hola Lady Marie. Vengo a presentarte a alguien.

Me jaló para q entrara y me quede parada como una tonta. No sé por q, me había imaginado a una señora muy vieja y fea, pero Lady Marie no era ninguna de las dos. Era alta, se veía incluso estando sentada, por sus piernas largas. Tenía el cutis perfecto, sin arrugas ni nada por el estilo. Sus ojos eran cafés, como chocolate derretido, con pestañas muy largas. Su nariz era recta y perfecta, y sus labios eran gruesos, sensuales. Era delgada. Su cabello era largo y sedoso, de color caramelo. Me pregunté cuanto tiempo invertía al día para verse así, aunq algo me dijo q esa belleza era innata.

-Lady Marie, ella es Vanessa Madden.

Lady Marie se levantó de su silla, y pude comprobar q en efecto, era alta. Debía medir 1.70. Me rodeó, observándome con sus lindos ojos, examinándome como si fuera algún animal extraño.

-Es linda. De donde eres?

-Nueva York.

-Tiene cierto encanto. Tal vez sea su timidez. M e recuerda a una ninfa del bosque o algo así.

Ese comentario me desconcertó.

-Tu q opinas Gabriel?

Si no hubiera dicho su nombre, no me habría percatado q el estaba ahí. El tal Gabriel era algo así como el ayudante de Lady Marie. Alto, muy delgado, con ojos q expresaban siempre desconcierto, nariz aguileña y labios delgados.

-Es perfecta Lady. Es muy linda.

Voltee a ver a Stephanie. Me sonrió como para darme ánimos.

-No crees q esta perfecta para nuestra nueva sesión de fotos?- dijo Lady Marie, sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

-La de las hadas?

-Exacto.

-Es una sesión de ropa interior, pero la haremos como si las modelos fueran hadas- me explicó Lady Marie.

Asentí.

-Solo necesito ver algo. Quítate tu ropa superior.

Me despojé de mi blusa y mi falda.

-Es perfecta!- exclamó Gabriel- no tiene tatuajes ni piercings.

-Y está en excelente forma- dijo Lady Marie- puedes vestirte de nuevo. Gracias.

-Entonces, q opinas de ella?- preguntó Stephanie.

-Es genial Stephanie. Por cierto a ti tmbn te quiero en la sesión. Y dile a Lena q ella tmbn estará ahí.

-Perfecto Lady, le diré.

-Gracias querida. Ahora si no les molesta, Gabriel y yo saldremos. La sesión es mañana.

-De acuerdo. Vanessa y yo nos retiramos.

-Un placer conocerla Lady Marie- dije

-El placer fue mío querida. Buena suerte.

Salimos. Yo seguía medio ansiosa.

-Ya tranquila Vanessa- me dijo Stephanie riendo- ya pasó todo.

-Lo sé- dije- es q estoy un poquito impresionada aun. No me lo esperaba.

-Lady Marie es así: no te la esperas. Pero es la mejor de las asesoras. Es como, una madre para mí. Suelo decirle q es mi segunda madre

-Y ella q dice?

-Que no le diga madre, por q se siente vieja- rio Stephanie.

-Cuántos años tiene?

-No dice. Pero yo le calculo unos 37.

-O es eso, o está en perfectas condiciones.

-Lo sé. Quisiera llegar así a esa edad.- dijo Stephanie.

Ese día conocí a más gente, gracias a Steph. Me presentó a otras modelos, bastante flacas, las q Lady Marie solía nombrar como "esqueletos caminantes". Eso me hizo reír cuando Stephanie me lo contó. Según Stephanie, Lady Marie detestaba a esas chicas.

Conocí tambn a otra de las asesoras. Su nombre era Heidi. Había sido modelo en su juventud, y a la fecha alguna veces seguía recibiendo llamadas para posar.

Cuando salimos de ahí, yo estaba cansada. Nos sorprendió ver el Civic blanco en la entrada. Para sorpresa de Stephanie, y tmbn mía, salió Yu del auto.

-Ay dios- susurró Stephanie.

Yu no había salido con las manos vacías del auto: llevaba un ramo de tulipanes naranjas.

Le di un codazo a Steph, ya que parecía haberse quedado congelada.

-Hola Yu- dijo Steph.

-Hola Steph. Son para ti.

Stephanie tomó el ramo como si fuera el mejor regalo del mundo.

Sonreí.

-Bueno, par de enamorados. Yo me tengo q ir.- dije

-No, no te puedes ir- dijo Yu- Strify me dijo q si iba a pasar por su hermana, q te dejara en la residencia. Y tambn dijo q lo esperaras ahí, por q te tiene una sorpresa.

-Perfecto!- dijo Stephanie. Se veía bastante feliz- entonces vámonos.

-Sí. Tu y yo vamos a ir a comer- dijo Yu, mientras le abría la puerta del coche.

Ella sonrió. Me subí al auto.

-Au, q lindo detalle no?- dijo Stephanie.

-Bastante lindo- admití- ves como había q dejarlo en manos del destino?

Ella asintió.

-Ahora dejemos en manos del destino lo q pasara entre tu y mi hermano.

Le saque la lengua.

-Ay niega q te encanta mi hermano.

Tuvimos q dejar la plática x q Yu había entrado ya al coche.

Me dejaron en la entrada de la residencia y se marcharon ellos a comer. Me encontré a Lena en la recepción.

-Hey Vane. Q tal tu primer día?

-Bastante raro.

-Conociste a Lady Marie?

-Si- dije y me reí- es una persona un pco excéntrica.

-Lo se- dijo Lena.

-Pero me aceptó de inmediato para una sesión de fotos. De hecho las tres estaremos ahí.

-Suena muy bn Vanessa.

La note rara.

-Q tienes?

Lena me miró. Su cara reflejaba una falsa tranquilidad.

-Nada.

No supe q mas decir.

-Bueno, yo tengo q ir arriba a arreglarme un pco. Tal vez salga con Strify.

Lena se desconcertó.

-Strify?

-Pues si.

Lena hizo un gesto de molestia.

-Eres tan inocente Vanessa.

No supe de que hablaba, así q comencé a caminar a mi habitación, pero ella me siguió.

-De verdad piensas q le gustas?

-Mira Lena, la vdd no se si le gusto o no, pero me invitó a salir.

Lena rio.

-Q no sabes q así es con todas? Primero las corteja, luego las lleva a su lugar de escape, el bosque, y luego las invita a salir.

Me desconcerté. Como diablos sabia todo eso?

-Y no dejemos de hablar del beso q te pidió antes de la tocada del sábado.

-Lena, no se de q hablas. La verdad no creo q Strify sea ese tipo de chicos.

-Ves? Eres tan inocente. Los chicos alemanes no son iguales q los neoyorkinos.

-No. Creo q los neoyorkinos son peores- aseguré.

-Te equivocas. Strify solo busca a una groupie.

Me detuve en seco.

-Es suficiente Lena. No es mi culpa q estés celosa de q Strify se halla fijado en mi.

Lena rio.

-Celosa? No para nada. Al menos así se q no se provechara de mi. En cuanto tenga sexo contigo te dejara y se buscara a otra. Solo le interesa coger.

Le di una cachetada. Por lo general no soy una persona violenta. Siempre me pregunté por q había golpeado a Lena. Ella me miró con ojos de furia.

-Como te atreves?

-Déjame en paz- camine furiosamente a mi habitación y cerré la puerta de golpe.


	6. Chapter 6

Respire una y otra vez, hasta q me tranquilicé. Mis manos temblaban levemente. Era la primera vez q golpeaba a alguien.

Tocaron a mi puerta.

-Lena, no lo repetiré. Déjame en paz!

-Soy yo, Strify.

Abrí la puerta.

-Te dejaron entrar hasta acá?

Sonrió.

-Use mis encantos.

Sonreí levemente. Aun estaba un pco alterada. Y él lo notó.

-Te sucede algo? Te fue mal hoy?

Negué con la cabeza y me senté en el borde de la cama. El se sentó a mi lado y tomó una de mis manos.

-Vane q tienes?

Lo miré.

-Le di una cachetada a Lena.

Strify se rio.

-Es en serio?- dijo entre risas.

Asentí seriamente.

-Y por que?

Le conté la historia. Strify dejo de reír y su cara se ensombreció.

-Le creíste?

-No se q creer Strify.

Se pasó una mano por su lindo cabello.

-Debí suponer q haría algo así.

-Debiste?

Strify suspiró.

-Hace tiempo ella me confesó lo q sentía por mí. Y yo la rechacé. Se puso furiosa.

Me quede callada. No sabía q decir.

-No te das cuenta? Intenta sabotearme.

-En q sentido?

-Pues- dijo pensativamente- ya sabe q tu… bueno… ay quería hacerlo de otra manera pero, pues ya q.

Espere pacientemente. El suspiró, como para tomar valor.

-Mira Vane, me gustas mucho. Eso ya lo sabías. Lo que quería decirte es q me encantaría tener una relación contigo. Lo q Lena quiere hacer es sabotear mi conquista. Esta celosa.

Bufé.

-Eso se nota a leguas!

-No me has dicho nada respecto a lo q te dije

Suspiré y los vi a los ojos.

-Strify, ahorita no estoy muy segura de querer tener novio.

Se acercó a mi.

-Vane, dame una oportunidad- susurró.

-Tuve una mala experiencia, no quisiera pasar por lo mismo.

-Yo no quiero hacerte daño.

Su cara estaba a centímetros de la mía. Pero yo no quería retroceder.

-No debes generalizar- susurró. Tomo mi cara entre sus manos,

-Lo sé, pero es difícil.

-Dame una oportunidad.

Fue entonces, cuando vi de nuevo sus lindos ojos azules, q me di cuenta q quería darle una oportunidad a Sebastien. Me gustaba mucho. Q podía perder?

-Strify tú…- dudé en continuar, pero lo hice- me gustas mucho.

Sonrió.

-Lo sabía.

Y me besó.

Fue el beso más dulce de toda mi vida. Strify empezó con mucha ternura, para luego continuar con pasión. Me estremecí. El deslizó sus manos de mi cara a mis hombros, y de ahí a mis brazos. Mis manos estaban en su cuello. Nos separamos y sonreímos.

-Y cuál era la sorpresa?- pregunté.

- Te iba a decir todo esto en un lindo restaurant, pero ya no importa- sonrió con dulzura.

-uhh todo por culpa de Lena- murmuré.

Rio.

-Aun podemos ir, quieres?

Asentí emocionada.

Salimos a comer, el restaurante era bastante lindo y elegante, y caro. Me ofrecí a pagar la mitad, pero él se negó por completo, alegando q el me había invitado y q como éramos novios, el debía pagar todo. Me encanto como sonó la palabra "novios" en su boca.

Después de comer, me llevo al cine. A decir verdad no vi la película, ya q el hecho de saber q Strify estaba a mi lado en un lugar oscuro hizo q mi libido subiera a mil, y mi corazón se puso a palpitar furiosamente. Como era una película de terror, Strify pensaba q tenía miedo, y me abrazaba más fuerte, por lo q tenia q recordarme a mi misma q estábamos en un lugar público. Fue desgastante.

Después del cine regresamos a la residencia.

-Muchas gracias Strify, me la pase muy bn hoy

Sonreímos.

-Igual yo. Veré si podemos vernos mañana, por q los chicos quieren ensayar un rato en el bar.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

Strify sonrió con ternura y tomó- nuevamente- mi cara entre sus manos.

-Te quiero princesa- susurró y me volvió a besar.

-Yo tmbn te quiero- murmuré cuando nos separamos.

-Buenas noches.

-Adios.

Entre de nuevo a mi habitación con una sonrisita boba. Stephanie ya estaba ahí dentro. Gritó cuando me vio.

-Yu y yo somos novios!- dijo muy emocionada y me abrazó.

-Es genial Steph. Me da muchísimo gusto.

-Lo se- dijo ella. Se veía radiante.

Tocaron a nuestra puerta. Stephanie abrió. Era Lena.

-Hola Lena- dijo Steph sonriendo. Nada podía molestarla en este momento.- q cuentas eh?

-Por q estas tan feliz?- preguntó Lena, extrañada. Entró a la habitación y me dirigió una mirada de odio. La ignoré. Stephanie, en medio de su alegría, no se dio cuenta.

-Por q ya tengo novio. Es Yu.

Lena se quedo boquiabierta

-Yu es tu novio?

Stephanie asintió.

-Vaya Steph, tu no pierdes tu tiempo eh?

-Pues…no- dijo Steph,- no sé a q te refieras con eso, pero bueno. Soy feliz!

Y volvió a abrazarme. Reí.

-Así q fue un día lindo para las dos eh?

Stephanie la miró con expresión confundida.

-Por que?

-Ya tienes cuñada- dijo Lena.

-Tu… tu eres mi cuñada?- dijo Stephanie con voz como de asco. Eso me hizo reír.

Lena entornó los ojos, malhumorada.

-No, Vanessa y tu hermano ya son novios.

Stephanie sonrió y volteo a verme

-Tú eres mi cuñada?- dijo muy emocionada.

Asentí, sonriendo. Stephanie volvió a gritar.

-Stephanie, van a venir a regañarnos- le dije mientras me reía.

Pero ella hizo caso omiso.

-Eres mi cuñada Vane! Te dije q le gustabas, te lo dije! Conozco bn a mi hermano, era obvio!

-Por q no le dices la verdad Stephanie?- dijo Lena.

-Verdad? Cual verdad?-

-La verdad acerca de tu hermano.

Stephanie volteo a verme, y luego miró a Lena nuevamente.

-Si te refieres a q es bisexual…

-Strify es bisexual?- exclamé yo.

Stephanie se mordió los labios.

-Pero tiene preferencia por las mujeres, no te pongas así. Realmente no es bisexual, solo lo dijimos x q una vez besó a Kiro, pero fue por puro relajo.

-No me refería a eso- dijo Lena- me refería a lo q hace con las mujeres.

Stephanie estaba confundida.

-De qué demonios estás hablando?

-Solo busca una groupie, En cuanto tenga sexo con Vanessa la dejará y se irá con otras.

Stephanie le lanzó una mirada de desprecio.

-Mi hermano no es así. Estas mintiendo.

Lena negó con la cabeza.

-No estoy diciendo mentiras. Yo lo vi. Recuerdas a la chica rubia q conocimos una vez, la q era de Rusia?

-Q con ella?- Stephanie ya estaba realmente enojada.

-Strify se acostó con ella. Bueno, a decir verdad todos, excepto Luminor, tuvieron sexo con ella. Era una verdadera zorra. Hasta el dulce Kiro se la echó.

-Ve directo al grano Lena- mascullé enojada.

Lena sonrió con malicia.

-Ahora si estas interesada?

-Habla de una maldita vez!

-Va- dijo Lena, sin dejar de sonreír- Strify siguió buscándola durante las dos semanas q esa chica estuvo aquí, y creo q tenían relaciones casi diario. Cuando ella le propuso una relación seria, el se negó. Le dijo q solo quería sexo.

-Estas mintiendo- dijo Stephanie- la cosa no fue así, fue al revés. Esa chica solo buscaba a mi hermano para tener relaciones, pero él se negó.

-Eres tan inocente Steph- dijo Lena- recuerdas aquella vez q Strify y Yu no se hablaban?

-Fue por q el torpe de mi hermano rompió la guitarra favorita de Yu.- dijo Stephanie

Lena rio.

-Te creíste ese cuento. Noo, querida, no fue por eso. Fue por q Yu juró nunca volver a acercarse a la rusa, pero no lo cumplió, y una noche Strify los descubrió revolcándose como anguilas. Se puso furioso. Le dijo q era un mal amigo, x q había prometido alejarse de esa chica, y Yu le dijo q no era culpa suya q Strify no hubiera podido satisfacer a…

-Cállate ya!

Yo había estado a punto de gritar eso, pero Stephanie se me adelantó. Tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas de rabia.

-Si solo viniste a echarle pestes a mi novio y a mi hermano, lárgate de una vez. Eres la persona más despreciable q conozco. Vete de aquí.- su voz estaba entrecortada y las lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Lena se encogió de hombros, muy quitada de la pena y se acercó a la puerta. Salió, y antes de cerrarla, me dijo:

-Vane, acuéstate con el cuanto antes. Es buenísimo en la cama. Y lo mismo te digo a ti, Steph.


	7. Chapter 7

Steph tomó un jarrón de la mesa y se lo aventó. Lena alcanzó a cerrar la puerta, y el jarrón se estrelló en la pared y se hizo añicos.

No podía ni moverme. Tenía los pies clavados al piso. Voltee a ver a Stephanie, que estaba sentada en su cama, cubriéndose la cara con sus manos y llorando amargamente. Me senté a su lado y las lágrimas rodaron también por mis mejillas.

-Todo eso es cierto Steph?- murmuré, con voz trémula.

-No sé, pero todo encaja- sollozó. La abracé.

-Pero si fue hace tiempo, no debería molestarnos no crees?- me limpie las lagrimas.

Stephanie se levantó bruscamente de la cama. Me sobresalté.

-No, a ti no debería molestarte. Lo q Lena contó fue hace tres semanas!. Desde entonces Yu y yo ya comenzábamos a gustarnos, y le pedí q me dijera la verdad respecto a la chica rusa, y me mintió. Me dijo q él no había hecho nada con ella.

Me levanté también

-Pero Steph, date cuenta q es Lena la q nos está diciendo esto. No se tu, pero yo no le creo todo lo q dice.

Stephanie se encogió de hombros.

-Ya no se q creer.

Sus ojos azules revelaban una profunda pena cuando volteo a verme.

-No quería decírtelo pero… una vez en una fiesta Strify y Lena se pusieron muy ebrios, y creo q tuvieron relaciones. El estaba más ebrio q ella, no se acuerda muy bn.

Suspiré.

-Vanessa, Lena pude ser bastante molesta, pero q yo sepa, no es mentirosa.

Mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas

-Stephanie…- no sabía realmente q decir. Ella me abrazó.

-Yo me siento igual q tú.

Esa noche no pude dormir bien. Daba vueltas en mi cama, intentando conciliar el sueño. Stephanie fingía estar dormida, aunq yo sabía q no era así. La escuche llorar de nuevo en la madrugada.

Quería golpear de nuevo a Lena.

Fue una larga noche.

Al día siguiente, tras haber dormido por lo menos algunas horas, decidí hablarle a mi mamá. No me importaba el cambio de horario, solo necesitaba escuchar su voz, y q me diera un consejo. Sin hacer ruido, salí de la cama. Stephanie estaba profundamente dormida. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a recepción, donde estaban los teléfonos. Marque el número de mi casa y esperé. Contestaron a la segunda llamada.

-Diga?

-Mamá?- mi voz se entrecortó.

-Vanessa, mi amor. Como estas? Q dicen los alemanes?

Me eche a llorar de nuevo.

-Mami, te necesito.

Mi madre se asustó.

-Vanessa, q te paso? Estas bien?

-Sí, es solo q necesito un consejo, no se q hacer, estoy muy confundida.

-De q se trata hija?

Le conté todo lo q había pasado: Strify y yo, las acusaciones de Lena…

-Lo q no fue en tu año, no debería importarte mi amor. Esas cosas son pasadas. Concéntrate en lo q tienes ahorita. Y no dejes q la tal Lena te haga sentir mal. Esta celosa de tu belleza.

-Ya se, siento q me estoy comportando como una estúpida- murmuré.

-Para nada hija, es normal q te haya sacado de onda. Pero no dejes q vea q eso te afecto, o se sentirá orgullosa de lo q hizo. Y habla con Strify, cuéntale tus dudas y temores. El te entenderá.

Suspiré.

-Gracias mamá.

-De nada cariño. Por cierto, acabo de depositarte dinero, por si te hace falta.

-Si, aunq ahorita no he gastado gran cosa, las comidas fuera de la residencia fueron cortesía de Strify.

Mamá rio.

-Sigue así y te ahorrarás bastante- bromeó.

Yo tmbn Reí.

-Me encanta cuando me haces sentir mejor. Te extraño mucho.

-Y yo a ti mi amor. Disfruta tu estancia y vuelve a marcarme cuando quieras. No importa la diferencia de horarios, de acuerdo?

-Está bien. Te hablo luego. Te amo.

-Te amo cariño. Relájate ok?. Cuídate. Adiós.

-Adiós

Colgamos.

Suspiré, me sentía mucho mejor ahora. Subí a mi habitación. Stephanie ya estaba despierta.

-Buenos días- le dije.

Ella me volteo a ver con cara deprimida.

-Adonde fuiste?

-A los teléfonos. Necesitaba hablar con mi mamá.

Asintió. Tomó su celular y marco un numero.

-Yu? Tenemos q hablar. Te veo a las 4 afuera de la academia.

Colgó.

-Eso fue rudo- le dije.

-No me importa- dijo ella. Estaba de malhumor. Supe q era mejor dejarla así.

Nos vestimos y arreglamos en completo silencio. Al ir a recepción el viejo civic estaba en la entrada, eso nos pareció raro a las dos. Del coche bajo Yu.

-Yu?- dijo Stephanie

-Dijiste q teníamos q hablar no?

-Pero te dije a las 4.- seguía de mal humor.

-Bueno, me voy. Buena suerte.- murmuré a Stephanie.

Tomé un taxi y estaba a punto de subirme cuando alguien me gritó:

-Vane, espera.

Voltee y vi q Lena se acercaba a mí. Puse cara de molestia.

-Q quieres?

-Vas a la academia?

Asentí.

-Me voy contigo.- sonrió

Me extrañé. Por q se comportaba así, como si no hubiera pasado nada la noche anterior? Era bastante irritante.

-Q tal dormiste?- pregunto inocentemente.

Era una broma? Por su culpa había pasado la peor noche de mi vida, o una de las peores. Me dieron ganas de darle otro golpe.

-Bien- conteste secamente y desvié la mirada.

-Pues parece lo contrario.

-No me hables ok? No tengo ganas de conversar hoy.

-Me preguntó por q, te paso algo?

Su cara de fingida inocencia hizo q me enojara mas.

-No pretendas q no sabes nada Lena- le espeté- si no quieres recibir otra cachetada cállate ya.

Me crucé de brazos y volví a mirar por la ventana.

-Oye y q hacia Yu tan temprano en la residencia?- me preguntó.

-No te importa.

Por suerte para ella- y digo suerte x q si no saldría con un ojo morado en las sesiones- llegamos a la academia. Me baje sin pagar, para q ella gastara su cochino dinero y entré. Lady Marie estaba justamente esperándome.

-Por fin llegas querida. Gabriel, llévala a maquillaje y peinado. Stephanie va a tardar mucho en llegar?

-la verdad no se decirle Lady.

-Bueno, como sea. Ah Lena! Estas aquí también. Bueno, mejor yo las llevo a maquillaje y tu- le dijo a Gabriel- te quedas a esperar a Stephanie.

-Si Lady- dijo Gabriel.

-Síganme chicas.

Caminamos por otro pasillo, blanco y también con fotos de modelos por todas partes y luego entramos a un cuarto iluminado y con espejos y sillas, como un salón de belleza.

-Chicas aquí les dejo a las modelos. Falta otra, llegara enseguida. Déjenlas más bella de lo q ya están- dijo Lady Marie y nos sonrió. Lena sonrió de vuelta y yo intente sonreír, pero aun me sentía enojada.

Minutos después, llegó Stephanie acompañada de Gabriel. Tenía los ojos rojos y cara de malhumor.

-Verena- dijo Lady Marie. La única chica q no estaba haciendo nada se acercó a ella.- quítale lo irritado de los ojos y maquíllala de manera q no se note q ha llorado.

Verena asintió. Mi corazón se detuvo, será q Stephanie había terminado con Yu por culpa de Lena?

Stephanie me lanzó una mirada de "no me preguntes nada" y se sentó de espaldas a mí. No me quedo mas remedio q concentrarme en mis pensamientos.

Sería q yo tmbn terminaría con Strify por Lena? Yo lo quería, y la vdd, no le creía mucho a lo q Lena me había dicho. Sus últimas palabras de la noche anterior hicieron eco en mi mente "es buenísimo en la cama". Puaj!. Me dio rabia otra vez y de no haber estado sentada, a merced de mi estilista, seguramente me habría levantado a darle otro golpe. Strify y yo definitivamente tendríamos q hablar.

Cuando terminaron de ponernos guapas- Verena había hecho un excekente trabajo con Stephanie, se veía deslumbrante- y nos llevaron al estudio. El fotógrafo preparaba su cámara, y los diseñadores el escenario donde se llevaría a cabo la sesión. Era como un bosque. Y parecía real. Habían hecho un excelente trabajo. Nos llevaron al vestidor y nos dijeron q cada una modelaría tres juegos de lencería. Todos eran realmente lindos.

Nos pusimos el primer juego y salimos al la escena. Nos acomodaron- Stephanie, luego yo y a mi lado Lena- y nos dijeron q posáramos sexis, como si nuestros novios nos estuvieran viendo. Stephanie bufó cuando dijeron esa frase, mientras q Lena sonrió abiertamente. Estúpida.

Durante la sesión pude comprobar el profesionalismo de Stephanie. Aunque estaba sumamente enojada y, suponía yo, triste, hizo un excelente trabajo. Nos felicitaron a nosotras dos al finalizar la sesión, y a mí me dijeron q era muy buena modelo, y q con un poco de práctica seria excelente. A Lena no le dijeron nada, cosa q me pareció genial.

Stephanie y yo salimos rápido, para impedir q Lena se quisiera venir con nosotros, No estábamos de humor para soportarla. Miré de reojo a Stephanie. Aun se veía molesta, pero no tanto, así q me anime a preguntarle.

-Quieres hablar de lo q pasó?

Stephanie suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Nos peleamos.

-Yu y tu se pelearon?

Asintió.

-Pero se arreglaron las cosas?

Stephanie sonrió con ironía.

-Crees q habría llegado así de haberse solucionado las cosas?

Reí un poco.

-Lo sé, fue estúpido preguntar eso.

-Supongo q tengo el record mundial de lo menos q pueden durar dos personas juntas.

Me detuve.

-No me dirás q terminaste con él o sí?

-Menos de 24 horas juntos, q tal eh? Nadie podrá superar ese tiempo.

Sonreía, pero pude notar q sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Oh, Stephanie…

-No te preocupes- me interrumpió, fingiendo desinterés- siempre quise romper un record. Ya lo logre. Me siento orgullosa de mí.

La abracé.

-Cuentas conmigo vale?

Ella me abrazo aun más fuerte y empezó a sollozar en mi hombro.

-Recuerdas q fue lo último q nos dijo Lena antes de q yo le echara el jarrón?- me preguntó.

-Sí.

-Pues es cierto. La muy zorra si se acostó con él.

-Stephanie, no vale la pena q sigas pensando en eso- murmuré.

Ella se separó, se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió.

-Bueno ya, dejemos eso. Te invito a comer.

-Tú me invitaste el otro día- le dije- ahora me toca a mí.

Stephanie asintió.

Salimos del la academia y de nuevo el maldito Civic blanco estaba en la entrada.

-Nos están siguiendo o algo así?- pregunté molesta.

Stephanie se encogió de hombros.

-Probablemente Yu le contó a Strify toda la historia.

Se me encogió el corazón

-Por favor, q no sea Strify el q salga del coche- susurré.

Por desgracia, mis plegarias no fueron escuchadas. Del coche salió precisamente Strify.

-Hola chicas- saludo en tono vacilante, como esperando nuestra reacción. Se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana. Luego se acercó a mí, y me intento dar un beso en los labios, pero aparté la cara y me lo dio en la mejilla. Puso cara de desilusión.

-Adonde iban?

-A comer- dijo Stephanie- pero supongo q quieres hablar con Vanessa.

Strify asintió.

-Yu… me contó todo- dijo él, bajando la mirada.

-Lo supuse- dijo su hermana.

Levantó nuevamente la mirada y la dirigió hacia mí.

-Por favor, tengo q contarte como pasó todo.

Asentí seriamente.

-No tardaremos mucho- prometió Strify, tomándome de la mano.

Stephanie asintió y se metió nuevamente a la academia.

Suspiré.

Strify soltó mi mano y se tapo la cara.

-Q fue lo q te dijo Lena?

Le conté todo lo q había dicho. Conforme iba avanzando en la historia se me iban llenando los ojos de lágrimas otra vez. Strify estaba muy serio, y limpiaba mis lagrimas cada q se resbalaban por mis mejillas.

-Quiero la verdad Sebastien- le dije cuando concluí la narración.

El suspiró.

-Lo de la rusa es cierto- murmuró con los ojos clavados en sus zapatos.

Resoplé furiosa.

-Y lo q dijo Lena?

Me volteo a ver con una cara de profundo arrepentimiento. Tardo mucho en contestar.

-También- dijo.

Era más de lo q podía soportar.

Me di media vuelta y camine hacia la academia. Strify me detuvo del brazo y me hizo voltear a verlo.

-Pero yo estaba ebrio Vanessa!- exclamó, con tono de desesperación- cuando me di cuenta de mi error me sentí terrible. Le aclare de una vez por todas q ella y yo nunca estaríamos juntos.

-Para q!- grité- ya había obtenido lo q ella quería no? Q más da si eres su novio o no?

Me solté.

-Vane, por favor- me suplicó. Lo mire. Tenía sus lindos ojos azules llenos de lagrimas- todos cometemos errores. Yo te quiero. Y no debería molestarte, puesto q fue antes de q tu llegaras. Ahora no haría nada de eso, por q te tengo a ti.

Me derritió q dijera eso.

-Es q no solo es eso. Sebastien… creo q todo pasó muy rápido.

-Rápido?

-No me siento lista para una nueva relación.

Strify me miró con cara de tristeza.

-No Vane, por fa…

-Intentémoslo más adelante- le dije. Mi voz sonaba segura, pero me sentía destrozada, aunq mi intuición me decía q hacia lo correcto.

Strify se acercó a mí y tomo mi cara entre sus manos.

-Por favor, no perdamos esto q tenemos.

Me separé de él y tome sus manos.

-Lo siento pero no me siento segura- le dije. No podía verlo a los ojos.- acabo de terminar una relación de tres años, y todo por un engaño. Es demasiado pronto.

Strify soltó nuestras manos.

-No me quieres?

-Sí.

-Dímelo mirándome a los ojos.

Levante la vista y clave mis ojos cafés en sus ojos azules.

-Te quiero mucho Sebastien- murmuré.- pero no me siento bien.

Strify se encogió de hombros. Su expresión era de desenfado. Eso me hizo sentir peor.

-Pues, como quieras- me dijo- tal vez, más adelante, como tú dices. No importa.

Me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-Luego nos vemos.

Se subió al coche, sin voltear la vista y se fue.


	8. Chapter 8

Me quede ahí clavada. Lagrimas silenciosas corrían por mis mejillas y caían en el asfalto. Una mano se posó en mi hombro.

-Todo estará bien.

Me giré y vi a Stephanie. Me sonrió para darme ánimos.

-Me siento fatal- susurré.

-Ya somos dos.

-Te molesta si nos regresamos a la residencia?- le dije- no me siento con ganas de comer fuera.

Stephanie asintió.

Tomamos un taxi. Durante el trayecto, ambas íbamos muy calladas. Yo no dejaba de llorar. Me sentía muy mal. No habían pasado ni dos horas y ya lo extrañaba. Cerraba los ojos y podía ver su cara, su nariz larga y recta, sus ojos, su sonrisa q se contagiaba…

Sollocé. Stephanie me abrazó por los hombros.

-Tal vez si te hubiera dicho antes todo lo q me dijo Yu, no estarías así- susurró con voz apenada.

Menee la cabeza.

-Tenia q escucharlo de su boca de todas maneras- le dije.

Llegamos a la residencia y nos dirigimos al cuarto. Ninguna de las dos tenía hambre.

-Que día.

Nos tiramos en la cama. Estábamos entrando en un estado de somnolencia, cuando tocaron a la puerta. Stephanie se incorporó.

-Espero q no sea Lena- me dijo.

Me levanté y abrí la puerta. Era Kiro.

-Kiro! -Exclamé- q haces aquí?

Traía un bote enorme de helado de vainilla en una mano y galletas oreo en la otra. De su hombro colgaba una mochila negra.

-Bueno, Yu y Strify se veían bastante deprimidos- Stephanie y yo nos volteamos a ver.

-Supuse q ustedes estarían igual.

Entró y colocó las cosas en el escritorio. Se acercó a mí y me abrazo. Luego hizo lo mismo con Stephanie.

-Kiro, eres un amor- dijo Stephanie sonriendo.

El también sonrió.

-Lo sé- bromeó.

-Q hay en la mochila?- le pregunté.

Kiro se acercó y empezó a sacar montones de películas, todas de terror.

-Q les parece una maratón de películas, comiendo helado y galletas?- peguntó con entusiasmo.

Stephanie y yo nos echamos a reír.

-A mi me parece perfecto- le dije. Stephanie asintió.

-Solo q aquí no hay tele. Tenemos q ir al cuarto de la televisión.

-Vamos.

Ayudamos a Kiro a cargar todas las cosas y fuimos hacia allá. En el trayecto nos encontramos a Lena.

-Kiro!- exclamó Lena. Nos ignoró completamente a Steph y a mí.

-Hola Lena- dijo Kiro muy amablemente, pero sin detenerse a platicar- lo siento, tenemos prisa.

-Adonde van?

-A ver unas películas buenísimas- dijo Kiro- pero por desgracia, es solo para corazones rotos. Y tú no lo tienes. Dudo q tengas corazón, de hecho. Así q no estás invitada.

Stephanie y yo intercambiamos miradas de satisfacción.

-Pues me da igual- dijo Lena- no me gustan las películas de terror.

-Cierto- dijo Kiro- deben recordarte cuando le confesaste tu amor a Strify y el te rechazó. Estaban viendo la del Exorcista no?

Lena le lanzó una mirada de odio.

-Q tal era la rusa en la cama eh Kiro?- dijo, como intentando regresársela.

Kiro se detuvo y la miró.

-No te importa. Si te interesa tanto saberlo, ve y échatela tú, a ver si eso aclara tus dudas.

Stephanie y yo reímos. Lena se marcho con cara ofendida.

-Buena esa Kiro!- le dijo Stephanie

Estuvimos toda la tarde echadas en los cómodos sillones de la sala de televisión, comiendo galletas y helado de vainilla. Kiro se sabía la mayoría de los diálogos de las películas, así q al final cambiamos los diálogos por otros más tontos, lo q nos hizo reír a carcajadas. Pasaban de las once de la noche cuando Kiro anunció q tenia q irse.

-Kiro?- dijo Stephanie. El aludido levantó la mirada.

-Dime?

-Dijiste q Yu estaba deprimido, es cierto?

Mi estomago se encogió. Yo también quería saber como la estaba pasando Strify.

Kiro suspiró.

-A su manera. Cuando Yu se deprime, como q se enoja y quiere golpear a todos. Se encerró en su depa. No ha salido de ahí. Romeo dijo q se la había pasado jugando Wii.

Me armé de valor y le pregunté:

-Y Strify?

-Strify es… Strify- me dijo- finge q todo está bien, pero se ve a leguas q está destrozado. Cuando está conmigo se ríe y todo parece estar bien, pero tal vez ahorita este llorando.

Stephanie y yo nos quedamos en silencio.

- Ustedes son masoquistas- dijo Kiro- les gusta sufrir y preguntar por ellos.

Sonreímos levemente.

-Bueno, pues fue un placer estar aquí con ustedes- dijo Kiro. Se puso su mochila al hombro, nos abrazó, hizo un ademan de despedida y se fue.

Stephanie y yo regresamos a la habitación.

-Soy la única q siente como un hueco en el estomago?- dijo Stephanie

-No, yo tmbn lo siento- murmuré.

Suspiramos y nos pusimos la piyama.

-Me duele mucho- dije, cuando nos acostamos en la cama y apagamos la luz- pero siento q hice lo correcto.

-Yo siento q acabo de cometer el peor error de mi vida- dijo Stephanie.

-Como fue? Si es q quieres hablar de eso, claro.

Suspiró sonoramente.

-Me porte pésima con él. Le grité q era un idiota, q no quería volverlo a ver. El intento explicarse:

"-Stephanie, escúchame por favor- me rogaba. Le pregunté q había de cierto en todo lo q nos había dicho Lena. Se puso pálido, digo, más de lo normal. Me confesó q Strify y el si se habían peleado por la chica rusa. Y luego me confesó q se había acostado con Lena una vez, ya q estaba intentando consolarla luego de q mi hermano la rechazara por segunda vez. Dijo q no sabía cómo había pasado todo, pero q terminaron teniendo sexo. Cuando él se dio cuenta, se sintió terrible. Juro no decirle a nadie, pero Lena se encargó de q todo el grupo supiera. Yu le rogó a mi hermano q no me dijera nada, y Strify aceptó guardar el secreto. Me dijo q no tenia por q enojarme, pero yo le dije q ya habíamos empezado a coquetear justo cuando paso lo de la rusa y tmbn lo de Lena. Entonces le dije q ya no quería nada con él, y él me dijo q no iba a rogarme, q hiciera lo q yo quisiera, pero q si lo perdía ahora, lo perdía para siempre. Lloramos. Le dije q se largara."

-Subí y tiré el ramo q me había dado ayer- me dijo- me siento mal. Ni siquiera terminamos bien, como amigos.

-Pues yo tampoco- le dije- el fingió q no le dolía, pero yo pude ver q si. Yo también me sentía mal. Siento q lo perdí. Tu hermano es orgulloso?

-No- dijo Stephanie- no puede enojarse con alguien. Creo q la primera vez q se enojo en serio fue con Yu por lo de… bueno, ya sabes.

-Sí, no hace falta q lo repitas- dije- en fin, estoy cansadísima. Fue un largo día.

-Sí, lo sé. Buenas noches.

-Guten nacht Stephanie.

¿Habría acertado en hacerle caso a la intuición?

MESES DESPUES.

Conforme pasaban los meses, mas me alegraba de haber elegido Alemania como lugar de intercambio. Era muy conocida en la academia y casi diario tenia llamadas para sesiones de fotos. Incluso fui la imagen de un desodorante de la marca Nivea. Suena raro, pero a mí me dio mucha alegría. Fue como un logro más en mi carrera, la cual sentía yo q iba en ascenso. Stephanie y yo éramos de las pocas modelos más solicitadas. Por fin tenía un celular, lo había comprado un día después de haber terminado con Strify. El y yo éramos amigos, no los mejores, pero nos llevábamos bien. Yu y Stephanie también eran amigos, el ya tenía una nueva novia, una chava algo extraña llamada Dolly, o así le decían. Stephanie había empezado a salir con un modelo q había conocido en su más reciente sesión de fotos, un guapísimo chico danés. Y para mi desgracia, Lena y Strify estaban saliendo juntos. Ella se aprovecho de la depresión de Strify y aceptó consolarlo. Logró engatusarlo y quedarse con él. Por suerte ya me había acostumbrado, aunq los primeros meses había sido una tortura. Kiro y Luminor se habían convertido en mis mejores amigos, y me encantaba el hecho de q les gustara usar accesorios, ya q nos íbamos los tres de compras, a veces con Jetsam, el novio de Lumi. Me gustaba la dulzura y simpatía de Kiro y la sinceridad y sarcasmo de Luminor. Me hacían reír mucho y además, los tres compartíamos un enorme desagrado por Lena.

-Ayer Lumi les dijo q buscaran una habitación- dijo Kiro, muriéndose de risa. Estábamos en un restaurant, esperando nuestra comida, y me estaba contando q el día anterior Lena había ido al depa de Strify y Kiro, y q Luminor también estaba ahí.

Yo también me reí.

-Por q Lumi?

Luminor hizo un gesto de asco.

-Los hubieras visto Vane. Bueno, no, mejor ni los veas. Lo único q provocan es asco.- Kiro seguía riendo a carcajada limpia- se besuqueaban como si fueran los únicos seres en ese depa. Fue desagradable. Ya ni yo!

-Entonces- dijo Kiro, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar- les dijo "si quieren coger, váyanse a su cuarto!"

Kiro imitó el tono de Luminor a la perfección, lo cual hizo q yo tmbn me riera. Luminor se nos unió.

-Pues si! No estaban solos!

Dejamos de reír por q el mesero había llegado con nuestros platillo y nos veía con expresión extraña. Por fin me había acostumbrado a la comida alemana. Después de todo no estaba tan mal.

-La verdad es q no entiendo por q Strify sigue con Lena si se ve q todavía se muere por ti- dijo Luminor.

-De hecho- dijo Kiro- el otro día metió la pata, por q mientras se estaban besando, le dijo "Vanessa, te amo". Le costó una cachetada.

Solté una carcajada. Por dentro sentí como mi corazón empezaba a palpitar con rapidez.

-Tú lo viste?- le pregunté.

Kiro negó con la cabeza.

-Me contó.

-Hubiera estado bien q lo hubiera terminado- dijo Lumi- así Strify sería un hombre libre otra vez.

-Bueno, pero no fue así- les dije- ellos están juntos, y pues no hay nada q hacer.

-Ustedes hacían una linda pareja- me dijo Lumi.

-Pero si tú nunca nos viste de novios

-Además q duraron menos de 24 horas- intervino Kiro.

-Lo sé. Pero los vi en la primera tocada a la q asistió Vane. Strify no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Suspiré. Recordaba aquella noche.

-Si siguen juntos- dije- por algo será.

Asintieron y empezamos a comer.

-Necesito ir a comprar algo para mi cabello- dijo Kiro, minutos más tarde- se me está maltratando.

-Pues si- dijo Luminor- te encanta hacerte cosas en el cabello.

-Hay una crema buenísima Kiro- intervine- yo me la pongo x q casi diario me planchan o me ondulan el cabello. Te lo deja muy suave y brillante.

-Te pagan por hacerle publicidad?- preguntó Lumi.

Reí.

-Como se llama?- preguntó Kiro

-No recuerdo- le dije apenada- pero tengo un frasco nuevo en mi cuarto. Te lo regalo.

-Bueno, muchas gracias- dijo Kiro- a quien le tocaba pagar hoy?

-A mi- dijo Luminor. Pidió la cuenta, pagó y salimos.

-La próxima vez, me toca invitarlos- les dije, mientras caminábamos por la asoleada calle.

-No- dijo Kiro- eres una dama, y las damas no pagan

-Exacto- corroboró Luminor.

-Pero no es justo q ustedes siempre paguen- dije

-No nos molesta en absoluto- dijo Kiro.

-Además, el q realmente paga es Jetsam- dijo Luminor, riendo.

Kiro y yo reímos también.

-Quieres venir al depa Vane?- me preguntó Kiro.

-No, pero q tal q Strify y Lena están ahí?- dijo Luminor.

Sonreí.

-No te preocupes Lumi, lo he superado. Si, vamos al depa.

Subimos al Beetle gris de Luminor.

-Q no habías dicho q querías un beetle verde?- le pregunté.

-Jetsam lo quería verde- dijo Luminor- yo no. Parecería un moco andante.

Reí.

-Iras a la tocada del viernes?- me preguntó Kiro.

-Un rato- le dije- al día siguiente tengo sesión y me tengo q levantar temprano.

-Tocarán canciones nuevas- dijo Luminor- Strify escribió una, al parecer dedicada a ti.

Entorné los ojos.

-O para Lena.

-No- dijo Kiro- es para ti. Bueno, Strify le dijo a Lena q si era para ella, pero a mí me confesó q la había escrito pensando en ti. Ya la escucharas el viernes.

Suspiré.

-Entonces no voy- dije

-No lo habías superado ya?- me preguntó Luminor.

Le di un golpe juguetón. La verdad era q ver los ojos de Strify aun me hacia estremecer. Lo quería tanto. Lo había superado, pero solo de manera superficial.

-Cállate.

-Si vas a ir verdad?

-Lo pensaré muy seriamente.

Luminor bufo enfadado.

-De verdad q no entiendo para q sigue con la pesada de Lena.

-Ni yo- dijo Kiro- pero por algo pasan las cosas.

-Exacto- corroboré

Llegamos al departamento de Kiro y entramos. Lena estaba ahí, claro. Strify y ella estaba abrazados en el sillón.

-Hola- dije al entrar

Lena hizo un gesto de molestia, pero Strify dijo:

-Hola Vane.

Luminor entró y le hizo un gesto a Lena. Kiro entró después de él.

-Hola Lena. Hola Strify.

Me encantaba Kiro. No guardaba rencor a nadie. Aunq odiaba a Lena tanto como Luminor, Stephanie y yo, nunca lo demostraba. Siempre se portaba lindo con ella.

Podía recordar la cara q había puesto Stephanie cuando me contó que Strify le había dicho q Lena era su novia.

"Pero si yo le dije q prefería mil veces a Kiro q a esa puta!" Había exclamado. Solté una risita. Luminor me volteó a ver extrañado.

-Bueno- dijo Luminor mirando con cara de asco a Lena. Ella le lanzaba miradas asesinas- quedé con Jetsam de salir hoy, así q me voy.

Se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo, susurrándome al oído "se fuerte, princesa". Asentí y le sonreí cuando nos separamos. Se despidió de Kiro y de Strify, ignorando olímpicamente a Lena y se fue.

-Mejor vámonos ya Strify- dijo Lena mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Me estomago se encogió de celos, pero pude aparentar q no me importaba.

-Sí, vamos.

Se levantaron. Pude notar q Strify tenía una servilleta en su mano, lo q me pareció extraño fue q, mientras Lena se despedía de Kiro, me lo dio.

-Que es esto?

Me guiñó un ojo y salió.

Lena me ignoró y salió también.

Abrí la servilleta. Tenía algo escrito, algo q me hizo sonreír.

"Cuando será mas adelante?"

Kiro estaba atrás de mí y lo leyó.

-"Cuando será más adelante?- se extrañó. Me volteo a ver- se hablan en clave o q?

Eso me hizo reír.

-Cuando terminamos- le explique- le dije q probablemente más adelante podríamos intentarlo. A eso se refiere.

La cara de Kiro se iluminó en una radiante sonrisa.

-Todavía te quiere!. Ves? Lumi y yo tenemos razón: aun se muere por ti.

Sonreí.

-Acabo de decidir algo?

-Que?

Sonreí más abiertamente:

-Si iré a la tocada del viernes.


	9. Chapter 9

"La canción de "Silent Scream" es propiedad de Cinema Bizarre. Ya saben q pueden dejar comentarios y sugerencia, se agradece. Bye! :D"

Me quede un rato más en el depa, jugando Wii con Kiro, aunq me ganó 5 juegos de 7 q hicimos. Se ofreció a acompañarme a mi casa, pero le dije q no, así q nos despedimos y salí a tomar un taxi.

-Ya te vas?

Voltee un poco asustada. Strify estaba recargado en la pared del edificio, esbozando una sonrisa, de esas q me volvían loca.

-Sí, ya es tarde.

Se acercó a mí.

-Yo te llevó.

-Para q? Para q Lena me mate mientras duermo? No gracias, prefiero irme en taxi.

Empecé a caminar hacia la avenida, pero él me detuvo tomándome la mano. Me solté.

-A q estamos jugando Strify? Primero me das una servilleta con una nota y ahora pretendes llevarme a mi casa.

-Solo quiero ser amable- se excusó- somos amigos no?

-No quiero tener problemas con Lena.

-No quiero q te vayas sola. Ya es tarde.

-De acuerdo- dije. Su cara se iluminó- le diré a Kiro q mejor si me acompañe a mi casa.

Dejo de sonreír al escuchar eso.

-Por q no te puedo acompañar yo?

Pero yo ya estaba marcando al depa de Kiro.

-Kiro?- dije cuando él contestó- no, estoy bien. He cambiado de opinión, mejor si acompáñame a la residencia.

Strify me arrebató el celular

-Hey!

-Kiro, yo la acompañaré. Tú no te preocupes.

Colgó. Le quite mi celular.

-Que no sabes q las cosas no se arrebatan?- le dije enfadada. El sonreía divertido.

-No me dejaste otra opción.

Entorné los ojos.

-Bueno, si piensas acompañarme, vamos ya. No quiero q se haga más tarde.

Empecé a caminar con furia.

-Vanessa?

-Que?

-No prefieres irte en auto?

Me giré para verlo. Se había recargado nuevamente en la pared.

-A eso voy, a tomar un taxi.

Sacó las llaves del Civic y las agitó frente a mí.

-No prefieres ahorrarte el dinero?

Suspiré enojada y desanduve los pasos q había caminado. Strify reía.

-Vanessa, no te enojes

-No me enojaría si no fueras tan infantil.

-Infantil yo? Quien es la q se enojo por una tontería eh?

Me abrió la puerta del coche. Rodeó el auto y entró.

Durante el trayecto, yo seguía enojada, así q no hable. Strify volteaba a verme y reía.

-Pareces niña chiquita haciendo berrinche- dijo riendo.

No respondí.

-Vas a estar así todo el camino?

Asentí.

-Lo bueno es q ya llegamos.

Sin decir una palabra, abrí la puerta pero él me detuvo del brazo.

-Q quieres?

-Te hice hablar!- exclamó con gesto divertido. Iba a sonreír, pero me contuve.

-No vas a decir nada?- preguntó. Se acercó a mí.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Ni vas a hacer nada?

Volví a negar.

-Entonces, si hago esto…

Me dio un suave beso en los labios. Retrocedí.

-Sebastien, ya basta.

Abrí la puerta del auto y me bajé. Se bajó al mismo tiempo q yo, lo q le dio oportunidad de detenerme contra el auto.

-Quiero q me respondas lo q decía en la servilleta.

-Que quieres q te diga?- le dije, intentando librarme de él.

-Cuando será?

Dejé de forcejear y nos miramos a los ojos.

-No se- dije con sinceridad- tú pareces estar muy feliz con Lena.

Me soltó y se pasó las manos por su cabello, con gesto desesperado.

-Me gustaría ser feliz con ella, pero no lo soy.

-Q mal- dije. No me moví.

-Por q cada q la beso, siento q te estoy besando a ti- me dijo. Volvió a aprisionarme contra el auto, colocando sus manos en mis hombros.-cada q la abrazo, te estoy abrazando a ti. No hay momento en q estés fuera de mi mente Vanessa, como hago para q entiendas eso!

Forcejee nuevamente y me soltó.

-Cuando termines con Lena, entonces podemos hablar de nosotros. Mientras tanto, no. No quiero ser "la otra", Strify. No me interesa.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó

-Te quiero Vanessa- me susurró al oído.

Nos separamos. Me dirigió una mirada tierna y se subió al auto.

Resoplé un poco molesta y entre a la residencia. En el cuarto estaba Stephanie esperándome.

-Me molesta mucho q tu hermano juegue conmigo!- exclamé mientras me echaba en la cama.

Stephanie rio.

-Ahora q te dijo?

-Me dio una servilleta diciéndome q cuando estaría lista para intérnalo, y me trajo a la residencia. Y me besó, y me dijo q me quería. Ya me harte!

-No es la primera vez q lo hace?

-Si- admití- pero me lanza miraditas de amor. Kiro me dijo q Strify aun se moría por mí, y q me había dedicado una canción…

-Si- me interrumpió Stephanie- se llama Silent Scream. Es linda.

Me desconcertó

-Ya la escuchaste?

-Me pidió que fuera al ensayo- dijo Stephanie- y la tocaron. Strify la cantó con mucho sentimiento.

-Como sea- dije, exasperada- no quiero problemas con nadie, menos con Lena, ya sabes como es.

-Ay Vanessa- dijo Steph- esa q? ella te quito prácticamente a Strify.

-Ya no éramos novios cuando empezaron a salir- le recordé.

-Y? sabía perfectamente q mi hermano se moría por ti. No sé que le habrá dado para lograr que se quedara con ella estos 5 meses.

Suspiré y me eche en mi cama.

-La odio

-Lo sé, yo tmbn- me dijo Steph- le dije mil veces q prefería…

-A Kiro como cuñado- completé yo- pero eso tmbn me deja fuera a mí.

Stephanie puso expresión pensativa.

-Es q si hablamos de parejas disparejas para mi hermano, Kiro sería el ideal y no Lena.

Reí.

-Ok, ya entendí. Ya cenaste?

-Sí, y como no estabas, tuve q soportar a Lena y su eterna platica de lo genial q es mi hermano. Gracias.

-Bueno, lo siento. Estaba intentando rescatar mi dignidad en el Wii.

-Contra Kiro? Es una batalla perdida desde el principio.- repuso Stephanie riendo.

-Lo sé, es todo un pro.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, mientras Stephanie hojeaba una revista y yo me ponía mi pijama.

-Sabes q he pensado?- me dijo Stephanie luego de un rato. Cerró su revista y la dejó a un lado.

-Qué?

-Que deberías darle una probada de su propio chocolate a Lena.

La miré confundida.

-De que hablas?

-Pues si- dijo, incorporándose de la cama- quítale a mi hermano.

-Estás loca Stephanie- le dije- no hare eso.

-Por q eres tan buena con las personas q no lo merecen?- dijo Stephanie enojada.

-Por q no me gustaría q hicieran lo mismo conmigo- le dije, enojada también-no voy a caer al mismo nivel q Lena.

-Strify estaría feliz.

-Al diablo con él!- exclamé- si le interesa tanto nuestra relación, q termine con ella y me busque a mí. Por q tengo q ser yo la mala de la historia?

-Va, tienes razón. Pero yo siempre he sido de la idea de perseguir aquello q quieres. Es ahora o nunca. No vas a vivir para siempre.

Tenía algo de razón. Odiaba cuando la gente tenía razón.

-Lo voy a pensar- musité molesta y me metí al baño.

Me mire al espejo. Mi reflejo me devolvió la mirada. Suspiré. Si, extrañaba a Strify. Y auqne no lo había besado mucho, extrañaba sentir su cuerpo estrechando el mío. Esas 24 horas q habíamos durado siendo novios fueron geniales. Yo no creía en el amor a primera vista. Me parecía algo pasado de moda, muy loco. Era imposible amar a alguien con solo verlo, pensaba yo. Pero me di cuenta q era justamente lo q me había pasado con Strify. Lo había amado desde el primer momento en q lo había viso. Por q era sincero, tierno, simpático… Sebastien. Mi Sebastien.

Debería hacerle caso a Stephanie? Mi mama solía decirme lo mismo q me había dicho Steph: era demasiado buena, demasiado noble. Eso provocaba q a veces se aprovecharan de mi en la escuela, dejándome la parte más difícil de un trabajo o una exposición. A veces no sabía decir q no. Cuando descubrí a mi novio con mi mejor amiga, no hice nada. No le di una bofetada a él, ni le grité de cosas a ella. Simplemente me había ido de ahí. Fue humillante.

Y ahora no podía defender mi amor por Strify, todo por culpa de mi nobleza.

De pronto recordé algo:

Antes de venirme a Alemania, había jurado que cambiaria mi forma de ser. Q nunca más me iba a dejar de los demás. Q ya no iba a ser Vanessa la noble, la q hacia todo por agradar a los demás. Bueno, no tanto así, pero si cambiaría. Era un juramento personal Tenia q hacerlo. Darle una probada de su chocolate a Lena. Quitarle lo q era mío. Strify me amaba, y yo a él.

Sonreí. Esta vez, lo haría.

Salí del baño.

-Crees q a Lena le guste su chocolate?

Stephanie sonrió.

-Tal ves le sepa amargo.

Reí.

-Pero no caeré tan bajo como ella- aseguré.

-No, solo lo suficiente para q vuelvas a ser mi cuñada- dijo Stephanie sonriendo con malicia.

-Acabemos con esa bitch!

La semana paso rápida y de manera agradable. Luminor, Kiro y yo salimos de compras el jueves. Stephanie se nos unió. Yo necesitaba ropa y zapatos, Stephanie se encaprichó con un vestido azul. Kiro compró pantalones y Luminor un regalo para su novio.

Y por fin llegó el viernes. Era una suerte q la sesión del sábado se hubiera cancelado. Muchas de las modelos que iban a participar se había intoxicado en una recepción a la q habían ido, y a la q yo había faltado por salir con Kiro a cenar.

-Es como si el destino se hubiera confabulado para q el viernes la pasaras perfecto- me había dicho Steph cuando le conté lo sucedido.

Nos arreglamos para la tocada. Estrené mi minifalda negra y mi blusa escotada blanca.

-Q sexy- dijo Steph cuando me vio.

-Segura q no me veo medio… puta?

-No para nada. Te ves sexy con clase.

Kiro y Luminor me dijeron lo mismo. Pasaron por nosotras a la residencia.

-Te queda perfecto. Y te ves con clase- me dijo Luminor

-Si Strify no se fija en ti, tendré q raptarte- bromeo Kiro- de hecho a las dos. Ambas se ven preciosas.

-Oh Kiro- dijo Stephanie- tu siempre tan lindo.

-Vendrá tu novio?- le preguntó Luminor.

-No, por desgracia no puede.

-Lastima, quería echarle un ojo

Stephanie le dio un golpe juguetón.

-Aléjate de él Luminor, no es gay.

-Puede cambiar…- dijo Lumi inocentemente

Kiro y yo reímos al ver la expresión de Stephanie.

-Sería un desperdicio de hombre- dijo.

-No para mí- añadió Lumi.

Llegamos al club donde tocarían los chicos.

-Yo q tu Kiro, me bajaba corriendo. Lo más seguro es q estén haciendo prueba de sonido- dijo Luminor.

Kiro asintió.

-Las veo en un rato- nos dijo. Y se fue.

Entramos con Luminor al club y nos sentamos en la parte alta del club, desde donde se veía perfectamente el escenario. Lena se reunió con nosotros minutos más tarde, no sin antes lanzarme un gesto de profundo desagrado. Miré hacia el escenario. Strify platicaba con dos chicas. Reí. Voltee a ver a Lena, se había puesto pálida y bajó inmediatamente a espantarlas.

-Patética no?- dijo Stephanie, al ver como Lena abrazaba a Strify como diciendo "aléjate de mi hombre"

Asentí.

-Es mas q patético- intervino Luminor- Es enfermizo.

-Pero tú también eres celoso- le dije.

-Pues sí, algo- aceptó el- pero no en exceso.

Minutos más tarde, los chicos empezaron a tocar. Lena le gritaba a cada rato a Strify, Stephanie le lanzaba besos a Yu y yo se los lanzaba a Kiro. Mi mirada se encontraba frecuentemente con la de Strify. Sonreíamos y nos volteábamos.

-La siguiente canción- dijo Strify, tratándose de darse a oír entre el griterío de la gente- es para una chica muy especial.

Más gritos.

-Se llama Silent Scream- continuo Strify sonriendo.

-Ay dios, es mi canción- exclamó Lena

-Si claro- murmuró Luminor, lo suficientemente bajo como para q solo yo pudiera oírlo.

Pero yo no percibía otra cosa que no fuera la voz de Strify, dedicándome una canción. El Coro iba mas o menos así:

"I don't need no fakes around me  
All I want is you to be with me  
Here I am  
All these words have lost their meaning  
I just hope you hear  
My silent scream"

-Verdad q la canción estaba linda?- me dijo Stephanie cuando terminó la canción y los chicos anunciaron q se tomarían un descanso.

-Sí, la verdad me gustó mucho. Voy a decirle q fue muy lindo de su parte.

Sonreí con picardía y Stephanie también.

-Q se traen eh?- dijo Luminor confundido.

-Luego te cuento- dijo Steph- tu ayúdame a entretener a Lena.

Luminor hizo cara de asco, pero fue muy obediente con Stephanie. Yo bajé con los chicos, q como siempre, estaban rodeados de su club de fans.

-Vanessa!- exclamó Kiro al verme. Apartó a las chicas y fue hacia mí. Muchas me voltearon a ver con odio.

-Q te pareció?

-Súper. Como siempre- dije con sinceridad.

Sonrió.

-Pequeña!- exclamó Yu, abrazándome- te vi gritándonos como loca desde arriba.

Me reí.

-No era yo, era Stephanie.

-Y tu tmbn, no te hagas.

-Hey Vane- Romeo se acercó y me abrazó por los hombros- pensé q no vendrías.

-Se cancelo la sesión de fotos de mañana- le explique.

-Q bueno- dijo el sonriendo.

-Creo q les espanté a las fans- dije apenada.

-No, para nada- dijo Shin. Estaba abrazado de una chica de pelo castaño, con expresión tímida. Era linda.

-Ya conocías a la novia de Shin?-me dijo Strify.

-No- dije- por una u otra cosa nunca pude conocerla.

Ella extendió su mano.

-Sarah, mucho gusto. Es un placer conocerte por fin. Los chicos no dejan de hablar de ti.

Estreche su mano sonriendo.

-Vanessa, un placer conocerte. Sigo siendo la novedad después de 6 meses.

Sarah rio.

-Sin duda.

-Bueno- dijo Kiro- no siempre llegan neoyorkinas guapas de intercambio.

Todos reímos.

-Gracias Kiro- le dije- Les puedo robar a Strify un momento?

-Todo el tiempo q quieras- dijo Yu.

-Sí, no te preocupes.- dijo Kiro.

Strify parecía confundido, pero no se resistió cuando tomé su mano y lo llevé afuera del club.

-Q sucede?- preguntó el.

-Nada. Solo quería agradecerte por la canción. Me pareció muy lindo de tu parte.

El sonrió confundido

-Y no podías agradecerme adentro del club?

Lo empujé ligeramente contra la pared.

-Es q no solo quería agradecértelo con palabras.

Me acerque lentamente a él. Roce mis labios en sus mejillas. Rió. Me acerque y quede a pocos centímetros de sus labios. Sonrió y puso sus manos en mi cintura, acercándome más a él. Lo besé. Fui tierna al principio. Nuestros labios se movían en sincronía perfecta. Subió una de sus manos a mi cabello y me aferró con fuerza, entonces nuestro beso subió de intensidad. Jadeamos, ambos nos deseábamos y los sabíamos. No sé cuanto duramos ahí, pero eran besos muy profundos. Nos separamos jadeando.

-Q agradecimiento. Te dedicare canciones más seguido.- dijo. Sus manos seguían en mi cintura. Mis brazos rodeaban su cuello.

Reí.

-Regresemos adentro- le dije.

-No, quedémonos aquí un rato más.

Y nos volvimos a besar, con más intensidad y pasión. Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, mil mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomago.

-Te amo Strify.

Su expresión sorprendida me hizo reír.

-Me dices q me amas y te ríes?- dijo fingiendo seriedad.

-Fue por la expresión q pusiste- le dije.

Rio.

-Yo también te amo, mi princesa.

Sonreí. Escuchamos un ruido y volteamos con brusquedad. Era Kiro.


	10. Chapter 10

-Siento interrumpirlos- dijo apenado- pero Lena esta buscándote como loca.

Strify gimió.

-Entretenla un rato mas- suplicó.

-Esta toda paranoica- explicó Kiro- no tarden mucho.

Entré yo primero con Kiro . Strify entró segundos después.

-Dónde demonios estabas?- gritó Lena, empujando a Yu, quien la tenia agarrada con fuerza. Parecía salida del manicomio.

-Afuera- dijo Strify con inocencia- tomando un poco de aire.

Lena me lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Y tu dónde estabas?

-No te importa- le dije, regresándole la mirada asesina. Stephanie se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír.

-Pero q ganas de hacer escándalos- dijo Shin, enojado- desde cuando tenemos q pedirte permiso para salir?

-Y desde cuando Vanessa tiene q avisarte lo q hace?- dijo Luminor.

-Tu cállate gay!

Todos ahogamos un grito, pero Luminor mantuvo una expresión serena.

-Si por ser gay me estoy librando de histéricas como tú, agradezco mi condición.

-Te pasaste de la raya- dijo Strify agarrando a Lena del brazo- ya estoy harto de q hables mal de mis amigos.

Ella se soltó.

-Me estas lastimando!- exclamó- Ya vámonos Strify.

Strify me volteo a ver. Mi cara permanecía inexpresiva.

-No te lo puedes llevar- intervino Kiro- aun no hemos terminado de tocar.

-Me vale- dijo Lena.

-Con esa actitud no llegarás muy lejos- dijo Stephanie, molesta.

-Lena, no puedo irme. Aun no se acaba la tocada- le dijo Strify, con voz tranquilizadora.

Lena suspiró, tratando de calmarse.

-Lo siento, me altere un poco.

-Un poco?- dijo Shin, sarcásticamente. Sarah le dio un discreto codazo.

-Perdón por lo q te dije Luminor- dijo Lena, de mala gana.

Todos volteamos a ver a Lumi. Tenía una expresión altanera en su rostro.

-No acepto disculpas, y menos si me lo dices así, como si te estuvieran obligando.

-Lumi, no seas orgulloso- dijo Strify en tono conciliador.

-No es orgullo, es q siempre he de aguantar sus groserías, pero no más! Piensa antes de hablar, niña.

Se hizo un tenso silencio.

-Bueno- dijo Romeo- venimos a divertirnos no? Pasémosla bn entonces.

-Concuerdo con Romeo- dijo Yu- quien quiere bailar? Vamos, Steph.

Ella asintió y se fue a bailar con Romeo y Yu. Kiro los siguió.

Lena jaló a Strify y se lo llevó lejos de mi alcance.

-Esa niña me cae tan mal- dijo Sarah, sentándose a mi lado.

La miré. Tenía los ojos de color café verdoso, nariz un poco respingada. Parecía como una muñequita.

-Lo sé- le dije- bienvenida al club.

Sarah rio.

-Cuantos integrantes tiene?

-Todos los de la banda, excepto Strify. Luminor, Stephanie y yo. Y tú, q eres nueva.- reímos.

-Sarah, voy por una bebida, quieres?- le dijo Shin.

Ella asintió y se besaron dulcemente en los labios.

-Cuanto llevas con él?- le pregunté cuando Shin fue por sus bebidas. Luminor se sentó a mi lado.

-Llevan bastante- dijo Lumi, antes de q Sarah pudiera hablar- son el uno para el otro.

Sarah rio.

-Llevamos tres años juntos- me dijo.

Me sorprendí.

-Cuántos años tienes?

-19

-Entonces llevan desde los 16 años juntos?- dije muy sorprendida

-Bien Vane, sabes sumar- bromeo Lumi y me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Sí, pero apenas llevamos un año viviendo juntos- explicó Sarah

-Q bien- dije con sinceridad- ojala a mi me pasara lo mismo.

Luminor estornudó y sonó como algo muy parecido a "Strify."

-Salud- dijo Sarah distraídamente.

Shin llegó con las bebidas y le dio la suya a Sarah. Vi q Kiro se acercaba a nosotros.

-Vane baila conmigo por favor. Hay una tipa q no me quita la mirada de encima, y ya me pellizcó una pompa.

Rompí a reír.

-Qué?- le dije entre risas

El me miró con gesto contrariado.

-Me está acosando!

-Ok, Kiro. Vamos.

Kiro y yo bailamos sin parar esa noche. Al poco rato se nos acercaron Yu, Romeo y Stephanie. Me daba gusto q Stephanie y Yu fueran buenos amigos después de haber terminado de la forma en q lo habían hecho. Ellos se llevaban bastante bien, incluso Stephanie se llevaba bien con la nueva novia de Yu, cosa que parecía imposible para el resto de nosotros. Luminor se fue temprano, quejándose de q le dolía la cabeza. Shin y Sarah bailaron en su rincón, besándose de vez en cuando. Se veían muy lindos juntos. Strify y Lena se fueron poco después de q la banda subiera por segunda vez en la noche al escenario. El resto salimos del club a las 4 de la mañana.

-Juntarme con ustedes me ha hecho una amante de las fiestas- me quejé mientras subíamos y nos apretábamos en el Civic.

-Niega q te encanta- dijo Yu, quien iba al volante.

-Y mañana hay otra fiesta- dijo Romeo

Me encantaba Alemania!

Las semanas pasaban. Algunas lentas, otras rápidas. Strify y yo manteníamos una clave para vernos sin q Lena se diera cuenta. No era tanto una clave, mas bien, hablábamos en francés, ya q ambos lo hacíamos bastante bien, y Lena no entendía nada. Toda la banda, junto con Luminor, Stephanie y Sarah, sabían q Strify y yo nos veíamos a escondidas. A veces solo hablábamos, a veces no decíamos nada, solo permanecíamos abrazados. En ocasiones nos peleábamos. Otras veces nos besábamos. Un día nos escapamos en tren a Francia, y comimos baguettes junto al rio Sena. Era una delicia estar con él, y era el mejor besando. Siempre empezaba lento, como queriendo retrasar la pasión, e iba subiendo de intensidad. Nos amábamos. No me cabía duda. Strify me amaba.

Me preguntaba como soportaría la idea de alejarme de él cuando mi año terminara. Faltaban solo 5 meses para q eso sucediera. Me ponía triste de solo pensar en eso.

Mientras tanto, la banda seguía con su éxito de siempre, y sumando cada vez mas fans. Ya no tocaban solo en un club, muchos bares y centros nocturnos los buscaban para q fueran a tocar. Esto a veces reducía las posibilidades de q Strify y yo nos viéramos, ya q ensayaban bastante.

Una tarde, estábamos Sarah, Stephanie y yo hablando justo de eso en nuestro cuarto en la residencia.

-Dolly se enojó con Yu- dijo Stephanie- x q ya casi no salen.

-Es q tienen mucho trabajo- dijo Sarah- yo tmpc salgo mucho con Shin desde entonces. Pero es genial ver su cara de felicidad y satisfacción.

-Están logrando lo q querían- dije.

Las tres suspiramos.

-Me alegra mucho q mi hermano este tan feliz- dijo Stephanie- le costó llegar hasta donde está.

De pronto mi celular sonó. Era Strify

-Donde estas?- me preguntó

-En la residencia- le dije- por q?

-Puedo pasar por ti? Te invito a cenar.

-Claro. Dame 15 minutos y estaré lista.

-Ok. Nos vemos entonces. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Colgué.

-Mi hermano?- aventuró Stephanie

-Sí. Al parecer ya terminaron de ensayar. Tal vez Shin te marque

Dicho eso, el celular de Sarah sonó.

-Bruja- murmuró sonriendo y contestó. Stephanie y yo reímos

-Y q quería Strify?-me preguntó Stephanie

-Me invitó a cenar?

-Vaya. Y Lena?

-Bien, gracias!

Reímos.

-Me voy a arreglar- anuncie y me metí al baño. Lave mi cara, mis dientes, me maquille discretamente. Cuando salí Sarah ya se había ido.

-Tan rápido paso Shin por ella?- pregunté mientras veía en mi closet las posibles prendas para esa noche.

-Si. Cuando le hablo ya estaba a medio camino hacia acá.- explicó Stephanie.

-Eso lo explica todo.

Stephanie resopló.

-No es justo! Todas saldrán con sus novios esta noche.

-No, Lena no- dije sonriendo mientras me peinaba frente al espejo.

-Entonces me iré con ella a llorar mis penas- bromeó Steph.

-Bueno, y donde esta Dave?- le pregunté.

-Se regresó a Dinamarca. Estará allá una semana.

-Ohh lo siento Steph.

-Si yo tmbn- dijo- supongo q me quedare a comer chocolates mientras veo películas románticas q me hagan llorar.

-No olvides tu caja de kleenex- bromee. Tomé mi bolso favorito y metí mi celular, brillo labial, maquillaje y pañuelos. Me puse un poco de mi perfume favorito, Tommy girl.

-Te ves bien- me dijo Steph.

Me había puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla, con una blusa de tirantes color verde, un poco pegadita y con un poco de escote.

-Gracias.

-Lo esperarás en recepción?- me preguntó.

-Sí. Es mejor a q entre hasta acá y se arriesgue a q Lena lo vea.

-Te puedo decir algo?-la voz de Stephanie sonaba seria, algo muy poco normal en ella.

-Sí, claro q sí.

Me senté en la cama.

-Adonde van con todo esto?

-A q te refieres?

Si- dijo Stephanie- mi hermano le está poniendo los cuernos a Lena, tu estas con él, pero q ganancia tiene esto?

-No te entiendo- le dije. Tú fuiste la primera q me dijo q recuperara a Strify.

-Sí, pero, te estás dando cuenta de lo q haces?

No dije nada.

-No era más fácil q Strify terminara con Lena y empezara a salir contigo?- continuo Steph.

-Dijo q Lena amenazaría con tirarse de un edificio.

-Típico. Nunca lo haría.

-Tú no sabes eso- dije

-La conozco Vane- dijo Steph- obvio le dolería, pero tardaría mas en llorar q en ir en busca de otro. Y te aseguro q seria Kiro.

-Kiro?- dije desconcertada y a punto de reírme

-Si, Kiro. Es el segundo q más le gusta en la banda.

-Creí q era Yu.

-Yu tiene novia, recuerdas? No se acostaría con Lena ni x q ella se postrara desnuda en su cama. Yu ama a Dolly.

Mi celular volvió a sonar.

-Hola?- dije al contestar

-Donde estas? Te estoy esperando aquí, en recepción- dijo Strify

-Cielos! Voy para allá.- colgué.

-Seguiremos hablando cuando llegues- me dijo Stephanie

Asentí y salí de la habitación. Las palabras de Stephanie me habían dejado algo confundida. Vi a Strify sentado y fui hacia él. Le tapé los ojos con mis manos. El sonrió.

-Se q eres tu Vane- dijo

Decidí gastarle una broma

-Como q Vane?- dije, imitando la voz de Lena.

Apartó mis manos de su rostro, se levantó y volteo asustado. Me eche a reír.

-Vanessa!- gritó él, enojado.

-Va, no era para tanto- le dije y le eche mis brazos a su cuello. El se calmó un poco.

-Casi se me sale el corazón, todo por tu culpa.- dijo, poniendo sus manos en mi cintura.

Lo besé.

-Nos vamos?

El asintió.

Subimos al auto y me llevó al edificio donde estaba su depa. Me desconcerté.

-Pensé q iríamos a algún lado- dije

Strify rio.

-No. Decidí hacer yo la cena. No soy tan mal cocinero.

-No lo dije por eso.

Se inclinó y me beso.

-Vamos.

Se bajó y me abrió la puerta del auto. Subimos hasta el depa

-Entonces corriste a Kiro?- le pregunté.

-No, el tenia una cita- dijo Strify, sonriendo.

-Cita? Con una chica?

Strify asintió.

-Kiro tiene pegue

Reí.

-Sí, lo sé.

Abrió la puerta y me quede congelada en la entrada. Había velas por todas partes, un ambiente muy romántico. Muchos pétalos de rosa estaban tirados en el suelo. Al centro había una mesa con dos sillas, todo adorando de una manera muy elegante.

-Te gusta?- preguntó Strify, un poco ansioso.

Lo miré.

-Me encanta. Q linda sorpresa.

Entramos y nos sentamos en la mesa. La cena estuvo deliciosa, aunq Strify confesó q la había mandado pedir de mi restaurante favorito. Al terminar nos echamos en el sillón. Me abrazó.

-Te amo

Sonreí.

-Yo tmbn.

Levantó mi cara y me besó. Ahora no empezó dulce y tierno, sino con pasión, como si me necesitara con urgencia. Mi cabeza decía "no" pero mi cuerpo quería más. Me apreté más contra él. Se fue inclinando hasta quedar acostado en el sillón, y yo sobre él. Su boca fue descendiendo, y me empezó a besar el cuello. Con manos temblorosas, le desabroche la camisa y se la quite. Recorrí su abdomen con mis manos. El me quitó mi blusa. Regreso a mi boca y nos besamos con más pasión. Pase mis manos por su cabello, y sus manos recorrían mi cintura. Deslice mis manos hacia abajo y desabroche su pantalón. Su mano detuvo las mías.

-Q haces?- me pregunto.

Lo mire con expresión confundida.

-Esto no se hace?

Rio.

-No, a menos q estés segura.

-Lo estoy.

Me miró con seriedad.

-No quiero presionarte.

-No me estas presionando- le dije- realmente estoy segura de esto.

Me levanté y me quité mi pantalón. El se quitó el suyo. Me senté a horcajadas en sus piernas y lo bese, con mucha pasión. Era muy raro. Sabia lo q quería, pero me daba miedo arrepentirme después. Sin dejar de besarme, me levanto junto con él y fuimos a su recamara. Nos tiramos sobre la cama, el encima de mí. Cuando sentí sus manos quitándome la ropa interior, mi corazón empezó a palpitar muy rápido. Me besó por todas partes, nunca había sentido tanto placer, aquello era la gloria. Le quite sus bóxers.

-Estás segura?- volvió a preguntarme.

Asentí y le besé el cuello.

Minutos más tarde caí sobre su pecho. Ambos jadeábamos. Me abrazó.

-Fue… genial- dijo sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

-Lo sé- murmuré-

-Estás segura de q era tu primera vez?

-Claro q si!- le dije- esta es mi primera vez

-No parece.

Reí

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido

-Es un cumplido. Estuviste fantástica.

-Lo mismo digo.

Permanecimos en silencio. El acariciaba mi brazo.

-Estas recuperando fuerzas?- pregunté.

-Si- dijo- estoy exhausto.

-Strify- dije, después de otro corto silencio- no te da un poco de remordimiento?

-Hacerlo con una chava virgen?- dijo confundido.

-No- le dije. Me incorpore- lo digo por Lena.

-Q tiene?

-Aun es tu novia, y estás conmigo y… no te da cosa por ella?

Me miró con expresión confundida

-Pensé q no te importaba.

Suspiré

-Al principio no, x q no hacíamos nada. Pero esto… siento q ya fuimos demasiado lejos.

-Tú quisiste llegar hasta aquí.

-No lo digo por esto. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho contigo. Pero me siento mal por ella. Está enamorada de ti.

Strify rio.

-Enamorada?

-Es en serio- dije

-Lena no está enamorada- dijo Strify- solo busca quien le de placer, es todo.

-Tú siempre le has gustado.

-Gustar no es lo mismo q amar a alguien, Vanessa.

Clave mis ojos en los suyos.

-Me siento una zorra, pero es obvio q tu no entiendes eso

-Zorra? No eres una zorra Vanessa.

-Estoy teniendo relaciones contigo. Soy… la amante.

Strify acarició mi cara.

-No digas eso.

Me alejé bruscamente y me levanté de la cama. Comencé a vestirme.

-Por q no? Es la vdd! Yo soy la otra.

-Vanessa, voy a terminar con Lena.

Lo miré.

-Es en serio?

Asintió.

-No es justo para ti. Esta haciendo muchas cosas por estar a mi lado. Yo no amo a Lena y no es justo para ella q sigamos así. Quiero estar contigo.

Se levantó y se puso sus bóxers.

-Te llevó a la residencia?

Lo miré con picardía y me acerque a él.

-Quieres q me vaya?- susurré a su oído, muy sensualmente.

-La verdad no.

Lo empujé sobre la cama.

-La noche es larga!- Sonreí y lo empecé a besar.


	11. Chapter 11

A la mañana siguiente, me despertó el olor de hot cakes recién hechos. Strify y yo nos habíamos quedado dormidos abrazándonos. Su brazo seguía rodeando mis hombros. Lo miré. Se veía tierno dormido. Me levanté cuidadosamente, para no despertarlo, y me vestí. Recordé q mis pantalones y mi blusa estaban en la sala, así q solo me puse mi ropa interior y una camisa de Strify, q me venía un poco larga. Salí de la habitación y vi a Kiro en la cocina. Sonrió al verme.

-Buenos días. Tienes hambre?

-Si Kiro, gracias.

Me sirvió tres hot cakes.

-Strify sigue dormido?- me preguntó.

Asentí con la boca llena.

-Lo desgastaste mucho ayer?- dijo Kiro sonriendo.

Trague como pude y respondí:

-Puede ser. A q hora llegaste?

-A las 3 de la mañana.

Me sentí aliviada. Strify y yo habíamos caído dormidos a la 1 de la mañana.

-Por q tan tarde?- dije, sonriendo y picándole las costillas.

-Por lo mismo q tu y Strify- sonrió

Me reí.

-Buenos días- saludó Strify. Se acercó y me beso.

-Buenos días- dijo Kiro- quieres hot cakes.?

-Creo q ahora se qn cocina aquí- dije riendo.

-Si, Kiro es buen cocinero- admitió Strify- como te fue ayer?

Kiro sonrió

-Bastante bien

-Cuando tendremos el gusto de conocerla?- le pregunté.

-Apenas fue nuestra primera cita-dijo Kiro- ni siquiera sé si será mi novia, pero en cuanto lo sea, se las presentare.

Terminamos de desayunar y sonó el celular de Strify.

-Diga?

Se puso pálido y se fue a su recamara. Voltee a ver a Kiro.

-Quien sería?

Kiro se encogió de hombros

-Apostaría el Wii a q es Lena

Reí.

-Creo q acabas de perderlo.

Kiro sonrió levemente y empezó a recoger los platos sucios. Strify regresó con gesto malhumorado.

-Te llevo a la residencia, voy a hablar con Lena- tiró su celular bruscamente sobre el sillón

Lo escuche, y lo vi, tan enojado q no replique. Tome mi ropa y me fui a cambiar a su recamara. El tmbn se empezó a cambiar. Trate de acomodar mi cabello, q era un alboroto, hasta q decidí agarrármelo en un chongo informal. Me despedí de Kiro y salimos.

-Q te dijo?- pregunté tímidamente mientras íbamos en el coche.

Strify resopló.

-No se x q, pero Stephanie le contó que ayer tu y yo cenamos juntos. Como no te vio en el cuarto, seguramente ya sospecha q hicimos algo.

Me horroricé. Stephanie no sería capaz de hacerme eso.

-Tal vez se enteró por otra persona- repuse en voz baja.

Strify dio un golpe en el volante.

-Por q tenia q hablar cuando no le correspondía?

-Strify, cálmate- le dije, con voz más firme- no sabes x q se enteró Lena.

-Es evidente!- dijo Strify-fue Stephanie

-Yo no creo q haya sido ella- empezaba a exasperarme

Strify suspiró

-Ya lo veremos- murmuró.

Cuando llegamos a la residencia, ambos gemimos al ver a Lena esperando en la entrada.

-Lo q me faltaba- dijo Strify- bájate y no le hagas caso a nada de lo q te diga.

Asentí. Nos bajamos y Lena se acercó a mí y me empujó.

-Creíste q no me daría cuenta de q estas saliendo con mi novio?

Yo también la empuje

-No estaría saliendo conmigo si estuviera satisfecho con tu relación, querida Lena- le dije, sonriendo de satisfacción. Strify me lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, pero yo lo ignoré.

Lena me lanzó una mirada envenenada

-A q te refieres?

-Interprétalo como quieras- le dije y me fui a mi habitación. A mis espaldas escuche a Lena reclamándole a Strify, y él tratando de tranquilizarla.

Entré al cuarto. Stephanie se miraba en el espejo.

-Q tal te fue?- me preguntó.

-Lena se enteró- fue todo lo q pude decirle.

Stephanie se levantó con rapidez.

-Como q se enteró?

-Pues sí, le hablo y le reclamó a Strify, y cuando llegamos a la residencia nos estaba esperando en la entrada.

Nos miramos fijamente.

-Tú no le dijiste nada?- pregunté.

Stephanie se ofendió.

-No confías en mi?

-Claro q sí, pero es muy raro q se haya enterado.

-Tal vez no es tan tonta como todos pensábamos- dijo Stephanie, sentándose en el escritorio y encendiendo la computadora.

-O tal vez- intuí yo- le dijiste algo ayer y ella ato cabos.

-Yo ni siquiera la vi ayer!- exclamó Stephanie, mirándome con gesto ofendido

-Es q todo esto es muy raro!- exclamé tmbn.

-Por si no te acuerdas, Vanessa Madden, no soy la única q sabe de tu relación extra con mi hermano. El resto de la banda tmbn estaba enterada. Como sabes q no fue Shin, o Luminor…

-O Yu o Romeo o Kiro- completé yo.

-No creo q haya sido Yu- dijo Stephanie, pensativa- una vez mencionó q le daba mucho gusto q Strify le pusiera el cuerno a Lena contigo.

-Kiro y Luminor no pudieron ser- dije- ambos odian a Lena.

-Pues Kiro lo aparenta muy bn- comentó Steph. Asentí.

-Solo quedan Romeo y Shin.

-Sarah!- exclamó Stephanie- ella tmbn sabía!

-Sarah tmbn odia a Lena- le dije. Me senté en la cama- y no creo q haya sido Shin, es muy lindo.

-Habrá sido Romeo?- preguntó Stephanie. Nos miramos sorprendidas. Ambas respingamos cuando escuchamos q tocaban a nuestra puerta. Stephanie abrió.

-Eres una chismosa Stephanie- gritó Strify- x q no sabes callarte?

-Escúchame bien Sebastien Hubec- gritó Stephanie, empujándolo- yo no fui la q abrió la boca y dijo lo q había entre tú y Vanessa. Por q no vas y les preguntas a tus estimados amiguitos quién de ellos fue de chismoso con Lena?

-No creo q ellos me traicionen. Nunca lo harían.

Stephanie se ofendió.

-Y tu hermana melliza si sería capaz de traicionarte?

Strify solo la miraba, sin decir una palabra. Stephanie agarró su bolso.

-No puedo creer q pienses eso de mi- dijo, y salió dramáticamente de la habitación.

Me volteo a ver como diciendo "está loca"

-Ella no fue Strify- le dije- ni siquiera vio a Lena ayer.

-Lena segura q Stephanie fue la q le contó todo.

-Y confías mas en ella q en tu hermana? Yo le creo a Steph.

-Ya no se! No se q qn creerle- gritó Strify.

-Como sea, te hizo un favor- comenté- terminaste con Lena?

-Un favor?- dijo Strify, evadiendo mi pregunta- como q un favor?

-Pues sí, Lena ya lo sabe, te ahorraste el hecho de decirle tú.

Strify me miró con expresión pensativa

-Terminaste con Lena?- volví a preguntarle.

El suspiró y se tapo la cara con las manos

"Oh no, oh no" pensé.

-No pude- dijo Strify finalmente. Mi corazón se me fue hasta los pies- se puso muy mal. Casi le da un ataque de ansiedad o algo así. No dejaba de sollozar.

Me levanté de la cama.

-O sea, q regresamos a donde estábamos- le dije- yo no quiero seguir con esta relación si no estoy segura de q soy la única.

-Pero lo eres!- exclamó Strify tomándome de los hombros. Clavó sus ojos en los míos- sabes q lo eres. El hecho de q este con Lena no significa nada.

-Ponerle el cuerno a Lena no me gusta, Strify, esa no soy yo- exclamé, quitando sus manos de mis hombros y evadiendo su mirada- además, tú crees q es genial saber q cuando no estás conmigo, estas con ella haciendo no se q cosas?

Me armé de valor y lo miré.

-Hasta q no termines con ella, no volveré contigo.

Strify suspiró.

-Es q no puedo- musitó.

Comencé a enojarme

-Y si pudiste engañarla conmigo todos estos meses! Sebastien, estoy empezando a pensar q tu solo me quieres para satisfacerte y q a la q en vdd amas es a Lena.

-No!- exclamó Strify- te amo a ti!

-No parece!- grité- por q tengo q ser yo la otra?

Strify me miró, con expresión entristecida.

-A donde quieres llegar con esto?- pregunto

-A q si no terminas con Lena, no volverás a verme. Y ni siquiera como amigos, me mata ser tu amiga y ver como besas a Lena, o la abrazas, y no se q harán en las noches cuando ella se queda a dormir- rompí a llorar- te amo Strify, te juro q sí. Pero ya no puedo con esto. Estoy rompiendo con todos mis valores.

Nos miramos en silencio, mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

-Por q justo en el momento en el q parece q todo va a salir bien, se nos voltean las cosas?- dijo Strify.

-Será mejor q te vayas- murmuré.

Strify asintió y me besó en la frente.

-Perdóname- dijo, antes de salir de la habitación.

Limpie mis lágrimas y me eche en mi cama.

-Unos meses más- me dije-Solo unos meses más y saldrás de aquí.

Estaba quedándome dormida cuando entró Stephanie.

-Ya se fue?

Asentí, incorporándome y medio adormilada.

-Y en q quedaron?

Se sentó en mi cama y tomó mi mano.

-En q si él no terminaba con Lena, no volverá a verme.

Stephanie asintió.

-Creo q es lo mejor. No sé en q estábamos pensando cuando decidimos hacer lo de engañar a Lena. Perdóname

-Por q?

-Por q yo te alenté a q hicieras eso- dijo, arrepentida- solo te causo más dolor.

La abracé.

-También fue culpa mía, por q yo decidí hacer el plan.

-Fue un error- dijo Stephanie.

Nos separamos.

-Espero q todo salga bien- sonrió para darme ánimos

-No lo sé. El no puede terminar con ella.

-Por q no?- preguntó Stephanie, repentinamente enfadada.

-Solo él sabe. Ni siquiera pudo explicármelo a mí.

-No me digas q se está enamorando de ella?- dijo Stephanie, asqueada.

Me encogí de hombros

-No sé. Pero ya me harte de esta situación.

-Lo q necesitas es conocer otros hombres- dijo Stephanie sonriendo- Strify no es el único. Recuerdas la frase q te dije el día q nos conocimos?

Sonreí.

-Hay muchos peces en el mar- cite

-Exacto! es hora de q conozcas otros "peces"- hizo las comillas con los dedos.

Aquella frase me hizo reír.

-Y tu q eres experta en marina, me ayudarás?

Stephanie me guiño un ojo.

-Sabes q sí.

Ambas sonreímos. Darle celos a Strify podría funcionar

-Hagámoslo pues.


	12. Chapter 12

La primera cita a ciegas q tuve fue un desastre. El chico en cuestión se llamaba Hanz, tenía 24 años y era estudiante de medicina. Durante toda la cita, no dejo de hablar de él, no tuvo la mínima cortesía de preguntarme q me gustaba hacer, o a donde me gustaba salir, ni nada de eso. Me aburrí terriblemente.

La siguiente semana después de esa cita, me presentó a un modelo sueco. Bastante guapo, pero sin una pizca de cerebro. Tenía una edad mental de 3 años. Y también me aburrí como ostra.

-Debe ser q no fui hecha para tener pareja- dije, después de otra cita desastrosa.

-No, mas bn creo q no estamos eligiendo bien- dijo Stephanie- pero ya encontraremos a alguien.

-Hagamos una noche de chicas- sugerí- márcale a Sarah y salgamos a bailar.

-Buena idea!- dijo Stephanie- a ver si Shin le da permiso.

Reímos. Marcó el número de Sarah.

-Hola Sarah- dijo- fíjate q tenemos un súper plan para esta noche.

Le contó mi gran idea y mientras hablaban ellas, mi celular sonó. Salí al pasillo a contestar

-Diga?

-Como esta eso de q saliste con un tipo ayer?

Era Strify. Sonreí.

-Pues sí. Stephanie me lo presentó.

Pude escuchar q susurró la palabra "traidora". Me aguante las ganas de reírme

-Y lo pasaste bien?- dijo fingiendo desinterés sin éxito.

-Si- mentí, y soné muy convincente- fue divertido. Tenemos muchas cosas en común.

-Ah, tmbn es modelo?

-Sí. Estuvimos intercambiando experiencias de las sesiones de fotos q hemos tenido.

Silencio al otro lado de la línea.

-Sigues ahí?

-Sí, solo q me suena a aburrimiento mortal.

Entorne los ojos.

-Para mí no lo fue. Y tengo q irme. Las chicas y yo saldremos esta noche.

-Ah sí? Y a donde?- preguntó Strify

-No lo sé. Pero será una noche de chicas.

-Muy bien. Irán tu y mi hermana y…ya.

-Y Sarah- le dije

-No inventes! Si q suena a diversión

-Muy bn señor sarcasmo- dije- tengo q irme. Luego hablamos… o no, me da igual.

-Te da igual q te hable o no?

-Pues sí. Mi vida no depende de si me marcas al celular o no.- dije.

-Uhhh golpe bajo- murmuró Strify- pues… mi vida no depende de… saber con qn sales o con qn no!

Reí.

-Ok Sebastien. Bye.

Colgué sin darle chance de decirle nada y entré a la habitación.

-Sarah dijo q si iba- me comentó Steph- quien te habló?

Reí

-Tu hermano.

Le conté toda la historia y ambas nos carcajeamos

-Ay ese hermanito mío. Está completamente celoso.- dijo Stephanie.- en fin, pongámonos lindas para esta noche

-Mas lindas aún- dije

Sarah pasó por nosotras una hora más tarde, así q nos ahorramos el dinero del taxi. Llegamos al bar-antro y nos dejaron entrar enseguida- solo por q el cadenero había sido novio de Stephanie.

El lugar estaba lleno. Por suerte, habíamos reservado una mesa, cerca de la barra.

-No debimos pedirla aquí- dijo Sarah, mirando hacia los baristas-esto aumentara la tentación de q tomemos de mas

-Para nada- dije, despreocupadamente- solo hay q medirnos en el consumo y listo.

Empezamos con la ronda: yo pedí un daiquiri de fresa, Sarah un Martini y Steph un Sexy cooler.

-Veamos el menú para esta noche- dijo Steph, mirando a su alrededor. Seguí su ejemplo y mis ojos se toparon con un chico bastante atractivo. Era alto, musculoso. Tenía el cabello castaño y corto, unos chispeantes ojos azules; su nariz era un poco aguileña y sus labios carnosos y sexies.

-Yum yum- murmuré.

Sarah y Stephanie voltearon

-Dios!- exclamó Sarah- q lastima q este ocupada!

Me reí.

-Vas a ver, le diré a Shin

Me sacó la lengua, sonriendo con diversión.

-De donde salió ese hombre tan sexy?- dijo Stephanie.

Sarah y yo nos encogimos de hombros.

-Esta volteando para acá

-Dios Steph, se mas discreta por favor!- suplique.

Stephanie volteo hacia nosotras con brusquedad

-Viene para acá!

Me empecé a reír nerviosamente

-Eres una tonta, seguro viene por q te vio volteando- le dije, sin parar de reír.

-Ya Vane, contrólate- susurró Sarah.

El se paró frente a nosotros

-Hola

Yo no podía hablar, estaba muy ocupada controlando mi risita nerviosa. Sarah lo miraba como si fuera el último hombre del planeta.

-Hola- contestó Steph, y nos vio con exasperación.

-Me permites invitarte una bebida?- me dijo a mi.

Voltee a verlo y luego miré a Steph. Ella me hizo un gesto de "q estas esperando?"

-De acuerdo- dije. Me levanté y fuimos a la barra. Podia sentir la mirada de Steph y de Sarah clavada en mi espalda.

-Me llamo James.

-Soy Vanessa- respondí. Seguía tratando de controlar mi risa nerviosa

-De donde eres? De aquí

Negué con la cabeza

El rio

-Eres una chica de pocas palabras?

-No, es q estoy nerviosa- dije. Me reproche mentalmente. "tonta, para q dijiste eso"

Pero no lo tomó a mal, por q se rio con más ganas

-Yo tmbn estoy nervioso. Me pasa con las chicas lindas.

"Ah vaya" pensé "sabe adular"

-Responderé tu pregunta acerca de mi origen: soy de Nueva York.

Se sorprendió

-Yo soy de Londres- me dijo. Tenía un acento bastante sexy.

-Q lindos ojos tienes

Me sonrojé

-Gracias- respondí. "el no se queda atrás" pensé.

Sonrió.

-No puedo tener tanta suerte así q… tienes novio?

Mi mente revoloteo hasta parar en la imagen de Strify.

-No- dije muy segura

-Vaya, así q es mi día de suerte

Sonreí

-Tal vez- dije, con coquetería- aunq yo diría noche de suerte.

El sonrió

-Muy cierto, q te puedo invitar de tomar?

Tome la carta de bebidas.

-Un Vodka Tonik, por favor- dije

James pidió mi bebida y la de él.

-Entonces, soltera y neoyorkina, q te trae por aquí?- me dijo.

Sonreí

-Soy modelo, así q había un programa de intercambio y me vine para acá. Necesitaba escapar, por así decirlo.

-Escapar? De q huías?

-De todo. Y de todos.

El se quedo pensativo

-No es mejor enfrentar los problemas q huir de ellos?- me preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

-No sé, pero siento q acerté al venir aquí.

-Pues sí, si estás aquí, debe ser por algo- dijo.

Bebimos un poco.

-Quieres bailar?

Asentí. Fuimos a la pista de baile. Estábamos muy divertidos bailando cuando vi algo- mejor dicho a alguien- que me dejo helada.

-Q está haciendo aquí- grité, para hacerme escuchar sobre el sonido de la música. James volteo.

-Quién es? -Gritó a su vez.

Lo mire.

-Espera. No te vayas a ir.- le dije y corrí.

-Lena q carajos están haciendo aquí?- grite enojada. Lena y Strify habían llegado al bar. Strify se veía raro.

-Pues Strife quiso venir- dijo Lena, enojada también- dijo q aquí estarían ustedes

-Y le atiné!- exclamó el. Su aliento olía a alcohol.

-Estuviste tomando?- le pregunte. Lena fue la q asintió.

Stephanie y James llegaron con nosotros.

-Hermano!- dijo Steph- te ves terrible.

-Está ebrio- dije.

Stephanie se acercó y lo olio.

-Ay hermanito- dijo con cara de asco-q tanto tomaste?

-Q tanto?- intervino Lena. Seguía enojada- se acabo una botella de vodka.

-Podemos comprar más?- preguntó Strify, arrastrando las palabras.

-NO- dijeron Stephanie y Lena al unísono. Strify hizo un gesto de tristeza. Me aguante las ganas de reírme

-Oye- me dijo James- quiénes son?

-Ahh sí. Chicos, el es James. James ella es Stephanie, Lena y el es Strify- los iba señalando conforme decía sus nombres.

-Strify?- dijo James- Strife lo veía con gesto enojado- como Cloud Strife, el de Final Fantasy?

-Si- contestó Steph- esa es la idea de su nick name.

-Pues la vdd es q se parece un poco al dibujo- dijo James, impresionado.

Strify gruño.

-No está en sus 5 sentido- le dije a James en voz baja.- parece q tomó de mas.

James rió comprensivamente

-Sé lo q se siente.

Sarah intervino

-Por q no vienen y se sientan? La mesa es suficientemente grande.

Asentimos y nos sentamos.

-Vane, vamos a bailar- me dijo Strify. Lena me miró con ojos de pistola.

-No Strify- le dije- mejor saca a bailar a Lena.

-No, Lena no baila bonito- Strify estaba tan tomado, q ya no sabía lo q decía

Lena le dio un golpe.

-Ve? Me maltrata

Stephanie se rió.

-Los borrachos suelen decir la vdd-dijo, entre risas. Lena le sacó la lengua.

James se levantó.

-Tengo q irme

Me levante yo tmbn

-Por q? no te sientas obligado a irte.

-No, nada de eso- dijo James, sonriendo con sinceridad- es q mañana tengo una reunión y tengo q levantarme temprano. Me das tu número?

Me sorprendió la petición, pero accedí y se lo di.

-Crees q algún día de estos podamos salir?- me preguntó

-Claro q sí.

Sonreímos

-Un placer conocerte- me dijo. Tomó mi mano y la besó suavemente.

-Igualmente

Se despidió del grupo y se fue.

-Vaya Vane- dijo Lena- si q es guapo.

-Bastante- coincidió Stephanie.

-Claro q no- dijo Strify- parece un modelo descerebrado.

-Si no te conociera, diría q estás celoso- dijo Stephanie

-No, no estoy celoso- dijo Strify. Seguía arrastrando las palabras- no tengo nada q envidiarle.

Entorné los ojos.

-Vamos chicas- les dije a Steph y Sarah- bailemos.

Nos levantamos y dejamos a Lena y a Strify en la mesa. Estuvimos bailando un buen rato, hasta q nos dio sed y regresamos a tomar un poco. Cuando llegamos, Strify estaba solo, tomando del vaso de Stephanie.

-Sabe rico

-Strife, donde esta Lena?- le pregunté

Steph volteo a todas partes buscando a Lena

-No tengo idea- dijo Strify, y se empezó a reír- dijo q venía enseguida.

Sarah me volteo a ver

-La muy idiota lo dejó aquí!- exclamó.

Stephanie miró a su hermano y se sentó junto a el

-Sebastien, como llegaron aquí?

-En coche, claro.

Las tres nos miramos.

-Seguro Lena se lo llevó-les dije.

-Si- exclamó Strify, emocionado- me pidió las llaves del coche.

-Que vamos a hacer con él?- dijo Stephanie.

-Tenemos q llevarlo a su casa- dijo Sarah- es una suerte q yo traiga coche.

-Sí pero… quien va a cuidarlo? Kiro no está- añadió Steph

-Cierto- recordé-dijo q saldría con su nueva conquista.

-Yo me quedaré con el- dijo Stephanie

-Pero tú tienes sesión de fotos mañana- le recordé- y es temprano.

Steph se pegó en la frente con su mano.

-Cierto!

-Yo no puedo quedarme con el- dijo Sarah

-Es comprensible- le dije

-Y si le decimos a alguno de los chicos q se queden con él?- sugirió Steph.

-No creo q quieran- les dije- además, Lumi está con Jet. Yu y Romeo iban a ir a una fiesta y Shin va a estar con Sarah

-Ninguno disponible- murmuró Sarah

Suspiré.

-Me quedaré con el- dije

Stephanie me volteo a ver con cara de sorpresa

-Segura?- dijo

Asentí.

-Nos vamos ya?- preguntó Sarah.

Asentí y entre las tres sacamos a Strify del club y lo subimos al coche. Durante todo el camino se la pasó cantando canciones de los Beatles. Stephanie reía.

-Sebastien, canta la de "Because"- pidió Sarah

-Por fin llegamos- exclamé.

-Bueno, aguantamos muy bn las versiones de los Beatles.

Entre las tres sacamos a Strify del auto y los subimos hasta el depa. Al llegar, lo echamos en el sillón

-Segura q quieres quedarte?- me dijo Steph- yo puedo hablar y decir q no podre ir mañana

-No Steph, se enojarían contigo. Estaré bien.

Stephanie se encogió de hombros.

-Pues como quieras

Se despidieron de mi y salieron. Strify seguía cantando a voz de cuello, solo q ahora cantaba una de las canciones del grupo, una llamada "Forever or never"

-Strify, ya cállate por favor

Se puso la mano en la boca

-Lo siento.

Me senté a su lado.

-Ven, vamos a la cama.

-Vane quiere tener relaciones conmigo- canturreo y se puso de pie. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó al sillón. Se empezó a reír a carcajadas. Me contagio la risa.

-Anda payasito, vayamos a dormir- dije entre risas y lo ayude a levantarse. En cuanto llegamos se echó en la cama.

-Ven- me dijo

Me reí

-No. Dónde está tu pijama?

Strify pensó un rato.

-Duermo desnudo- dijo de repente

-Bueno, cada quien a su manera- le dije.

Cuando por fin pude hacer q se durmiera- con pijama, claro- yo tmbn me dormí un rato. En la madrugada me desperté cuando sentí q se levantaba de la cama y corrió al baño. Fui y le sostuve el cabello mientras el vomitaba. Le acaricie la espalda, era algo q solía hacer mi madre cuando yo me enfermaba. Le lleve un vaso de agua y se enjuago la boca. Minutos después volvió a caer dormido en su cama. Lo observé mientras dormía. Se veía tan lindo, como un Ángel, con su cabello rubio enmarcándole el pálido rostro. Acaricie con suavidad su mejilla, y él ni se inmutó. Estaba profundamente dormido. Me acosté a su lado, lo abracé y me quede dormida.


	13. Chapter 13

Al día siguiente, me despertó el sonido de la puerta. Me levante y fui a ver quién era. Kiro entró y dio un respingo.

-Vanessa! Me asustaste!- dijo

Reí.

-Lo siento Kiro. Tú me asustaste a mí.

-Q estás haciendo aquí?- me preguntó.

Le conté la historia

-Strify estaba borracho?- dijo y empezó a reír- es de los mejores espectáculos q hay! Y no pasa muy seguido. Como pude perdérmelo?

Reí tmbn.

-Pues yo si pude disfrutarlo, y en primera fila. Iré a ver si ya se despertó.

Fui a la recamara. Strify veía fijamente el techo.

-Buenos días- dije.

Me miró sin decir nada.

-Como estas?

-Pues, la cabeza me va a explotar, tengo el estomago encogido y muero de sed, pero creo q bn.

Reí levemente.

-Tengo el remedio perfecto para la resaca, pero no es muy agradable.

Sonrió

-Lo q sea está bien- dijo- con tal de q me quite estos malestares.

-Te sientes capaz de levantarte?- le dije.

-Creo q si- se incorporó suavemente, tanteando terreno y caminamos hacia la cocina. Kiro estaba haciendo huevos con tocino.

-Espero q tengas hambre- me dijo.

Asentí.

-A ver Kiro, necesito agua mineral, limón, aspirinas y un pco de salsa Maggie, tienes todo eso?

Kiro asintió y saco todo lo q le había pedido.

-Todo eso lleva tu medicina?- dijo Strify con cara de asco. Kiro rio.

-Damn! Me perdí tu ebriedad! Tan divertido q es!

Strify le sacó la lengua.

-Si- añadí yo, mientras preparaba todo- se puso a cantar las canciones de los Beatles.

Strify palideció.

-Hice eso?

Asentí riendo. Strify se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-Y q otras cosas hice?

-Pues… le dijiste a Lena q bailaba feo.

Kiro soltó una carcajada.

Strify palideció aun más.

-Ella q dijo?

-Se enojó, obvio- dije con naturalidad- ah y tmbn le dijiste "descerebrado" a un chico q me saco a bailar.

Kiro dejó de reír abruptamente

-Te sacaron a bailar?

-Sí.

-Ahora entiendo por q Strify le dijo descerebrado- dijo Kiro.

Strify lo miro

-A q viene eso?

-Te pusiste celoso- dijo Kiro, apuntándolo con la pala de cocina y sonriendo.

-Claro q no!

-Yo diría q si

-Ti ni siquiera estabas ahí, no puedes dar tu opinión…

-Listo!- dije yo, antes de q se empezaran a pelear- tómatelo y estarás mejor.

Strify vio el brebaje con cara de asco

-Es en serio?

-Claro!

Kiro estaba aguantándose la risa.

Strify cerró los ojos y se tomo rápido la bebida. Puso gesto asqueroso cuando se la termino. Me reí.

-No es para tanto

-Sabe asqueroso!- exclamó.

Kiro rio.

-Eso te pasa por andar de ebrio.

Strify le sacó la lengua.

Kiro y yo desayunamos, ya q Strify aun se sentía medio mal y creía q su estomago no iba a tolerar el alimento. Cuando terminé, fui a recoger mis cosas a la habitación de Strify.

-Bueno, me voy- anuncie- gracias por el desayuno.

-Te acompaño abajo- dijo Strify.

Asentí. Me despedí de Kiro, y quedamos en salir de compras y salí con Strify. Bajamos en silencio.

-Bueno, cuídate. Luego nos vemos- iba a empezar a caminar cuando él me tomó del brazo e hizo q me diera la vuelta y lo viera a los ojos.

-Por q te quedaste conmigo?

Su pregunta me sacó de onda.

-A q te refieres?

-Pues puso haberse quedado otra persona, pero fuiste tú.

Suspire.

-No malinterpretes esto Strify- dije, soltándome con suavidad-Lena te abandonó en el bar, Stephanie no podía quedarse, Sarah tampoco y ninguno de los chicos del grupo estaba disponible. Solo me quede para asegurarme q no te ahogaras en tu propio vómito.

Sonrió levemente.

-Bueno, gracias por todo.-dijo. Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sonreí.

-De nada. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Reímos

-Por cierto- le dije- como supiste en donde íbamos a estar?

El rio.

-Fue fácil. A Stephanie le encanta ese bar.

Asentí sonriendo

-Muy cierto. En fin, la próxima vez avísanos q vas a llegar ahí.

-No, será una sorpresa

Sonreí.

-Adiós Sebastien

Hizo un ademan de despedida y se metió al edificio.

Empecé a caminar y un poco más adelante me di cuenta q un coche me estaba siguiendo. Me puse nerviosa y comencé a caminar más aprisa. Discretamente saque mi celular, dispuesta a marcar por si me atacaban.

-Vanessa!

Me giré. James se asomaba por la ventana de dicho coche negro y agitaba las manos saludándome.

-Hola James- me detuve y sonreí- q te trae por acá?

James se bajo del auto

-Iba a preguntarte lo mismo.

-Vengo de casa de un amigo.

-De Strife?- aventuró- lo dije bn?

Reí

-Si James. Aunq es Strify, pero tmbn le dicen Strife.

-Ah vaya. Vas a tu residencia?

Asentí.

-Tengo un mejor plan- me dijo- vamos a tomar algo.

Mire mi reloj.

-Me encantaría- dije. Tomó mi mano y subimos al auto.

-Ayer no te pude preguntar- dije mientras íbamos en camino- Q hace un inglés aquí en Alemania?

Sonrió.

-Pues, vine a atender unos negocios. En Londres tengo una franquicia de comida rápida, y estoy pensando en traerla a Alemania.

"Wow, todo un hombre de negocios"

-Cuántos años tienes?- pregunté desconcertada.

El sonrió con timidez.

-Prométeme q si te digo, no saldrás huyendo.

-Bueno- dijo- mientras la respuesta no sea "50", todo esta bn

Sonreí. El rio.

-Tengo 27 años- dijo finalmente.

Asentí sorprendida.

-No los aparentas.

-Sí, mucha gente me dice lo mismo

Sonreímos.

-Tú no debes pasar de los 20- afirmó

-Tengo 19

Se sorprendió

-Vaya. Eres realmente joven

Reí

Llegamos a una cafetería y ordenamos. La plática con James era muy amena, Se podía hablar con el de todo. Era muy culto, cosa q no dejaba de sorprenderme. Me pregunte si esto bastaría para olvidar a Strify.

-Te puedo preguntar algo?- me dijo James de repente.

Me sorprendí pero asentí.

-Tú y Strify tuvieron algún romance o algo así?

Me sonroje. Tan evidente era?

-Pues sí. Bueno, fuimos novios pero no duramos mucho. Y tiempo después volvimos a salir, pero él tiene novia ahora.

-Tu q sientes por el?- me preguntó

"Lo amo"

-Es un buen amigo mío- mentí- nos llevamos bien.

-Pero te gusta?- insistió James.

Lo miré

-De verdad quieres saber eso?

-Quiero ver si es mi competencia.- sonrió.

Reí nerviosamente.

-Sí, me gusta. Pero tiene novia.

James se recargó en la silla

-Pero si no tuviera novia, andarías con el cierto?

-Podría ser.

James suspiro sonriendo.

-Hay la posibilidad de q te conquiste?

Me reí.

-Podría ser.

-Me gustas- murmuró.

Me puse roja.

-Yo te gusto?- me preguntó.

Suspire.

-Tengo poco tiempo de conocerte James- dije mientras jugueteaba con la servilleta.

Me quitó la servilleta y me tomo la mano.

-Yo estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti- me dijo.

Sonreí.

-El tiempo dirá- dije.

Terminamos de tomar nuestros cafés y James pidió la cuenta. Subimos al auto y me llevó a la residencia.

-Muchas gracias- dije sonriendo. Se acercó para besarme pero moví mi cara y me lo dio en la mejilla.

-La próxima no te salvaras- dijo

Reí.

-Ya lo veremos- guiñe un ojo y salí. Me topé con Lena en la entrada de la residencia.

-Es el chico q te sacó ayer a bailar?-me preguntó mientras veía alejarse el coche negro

Asentí

-Es guapo

Volví a asentir.

-Como despertó Strify?- me preguntó

-Bueno- dije mientras caminaba-lo sabrías si no lo hubieras abandonado en el bar.

-Ay no me regañes ok? Lo q pasa es q me choca cuando se pone así.

-Como si lo hiciera diario!

Lena resopló.

-Bueno, está bien o no?

Me detuve

-Sí, con una cruda increíble, pero esta bn. Satisfecha?

Y seguí caminando.

-Gracias!

-De nada Lena.

Llegue a mi habitación y entre. Stephanie no estaba. Supuse q seguía en la sesión de fotos. Me metí a bañar. Cuando salí, vi q tenía una llamada perdida en el celular, aunq el numero era desconocido. Cuando estaba terminando de arreglarme frente al espejo, llegó Stephanie.

-Hey!- saludó

Hice un gesto de saludo con la cabeza. Steph dejó sus cosas en la cama.

-Fue una sesión agotadora- suspiró- muchos cambios de ropa.

-Me imagino- le dije.

Steph me miró

-Estas enojada o algo así?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Entonces por q estas tan seria?- insistió Steph

Hice un gesto de molestia

-No tengo nada- murmuré

Steph se encogió de hombros

-Como digas. Dolly quiere q la acompañe a comer, quieres venir?

-No, la verdad es q no tengo ganas de salir- dije y me acosté en la cama.

Stephanie se acercó

-Te sientes mal?

Me incorpore suspirando.

-Me siento confundida- dije. Stephanie se sentó.

-Por q?

-James y Strify- le dije. Eso explicaba todo.

-Ah vaya. Te gustan los dos

Asentí

-No se q hacer. Me siento rara. Cuando salgo con James, siento q traiciono a Strify. Y cuando veo a Strify, pienso en James.

Stephanie me miro desconcertada

-Has salido con James?

Sonreí.

-Había olvidado contarte. Me invito a tomar un café y hablamos. Me dijo q le gustaba y q iba a luchar por mí.

Stephanie abrió mucho los ojos, con cara de sorpresa

-Vaya. Esto enloquecerá de celos a Strify.

La mire un poco alarmada

-No se te vaya ocurrir contarle- le advertí

Stephanie negó con la cabeza

-No lo hare, pero él se dará cuenta.

Nos miramos en silencio, un silencio q fue cortado por el sonido de mi celular.

-Alo?

-Hola

Era James. Me sonroje y Stephanie se rio de mi. Le di un golpe.

-Hola, como estas?

-Q haces?

Stephanie ahogaba su risa.

-Nada- dije, sonriendo.

-Te invito al cine- me dijo James

-Hoy?

-Si

-Lo siento James, pero hoy no puedo. Tengo una sesión de fotos.

-Lastima- pude percibir la decepción en su voz.- bno, vamos mañana?

-Si- dije- mañana.

-Bueno. Cuídate. Te veo mañana.

-Adiós.- colgué.

Stephanie soltó la carcajada q no había podido soltar

-Hubieras visto la cara q pusiste!

Le saque la lengua

-Tonta, casi me echo a reír cuando estaba hablando con el.

Stephanie dejo de reír

-Hoy tienes sesión de fotos?

Me reí

-No! Le dije x q hoy no tengo ganas de salir. No se me ocurrió otra cosa.

Reímos

-Mentirosa

Me eche en la cama

-Dios q voy a hacer! Ojala pudiera irme de aquí mañana mismo.

-Gacha! Quieres abandonarme!- exclamó Stephanie fingiéndose ofendida.

-No es nada personal. Es q mi vida intima es un caos. Aquí y en todas partes.

Stephanie suspiró y se echo a mi lado.

-Te queda poco tiempo aquí no?- murmuró

-Sí. Solo 4 meses.

-Aun recuerdo cuando llegaste aquí- dijo Stephanie- me caíste bn desde q te vi.

Sonreí.

-Q rápido se paso el tiempo.

-Lo dices como si fuera mi último día aquí- dije

-Lo sé- admitió- me voy a poner un pco nostálgica. Te voy a extrañar mucho.

-Puedes ir a visitarme- dije- te daré un tour por mi ciudad. Bueno, en realidad te daré un tour por L.A x q para allá voy.

-Cierto. Tienes tu contrato.

Suspiramos. En eso sonó el celular de Stephanie. Era Sarah

-Hola q paso?

Stephanie escucho a su interlocutora y sonreía cada vez más ampliamente

-Estás segura?

Mire a Stephanie.

-No lo puedo creer!- exclamo Steph emocionada- le contare a Vanessa enseguida. Si, luego nos vemos. Besos!

Colgó y me miró con cara de felicidad.

-Q paso?- pregunte

-Adivina

-Ya Steph, dime.

-De acuerdo- dijo sonriendo un pco decepcionada- le quitas la emoción al asunto.

-Steph!

-Va, va. Kiro le dijo a Shin y Shin le dijo a Sarah q Strify y Lena ya no son novios.

Me levante de un salto

-Es una broma?- dije casi gritando

-No!- exclamó Steph- Kiro se echó todo el round del rompimiento. Según Sarah, estuvo súper denso. Creo q Lena le rogo por una hora a mi hermano.

-Ay no!- dije, sonriendo- si ya está libre, vendrá a buscarme. Perfecto. Más confusión en mi vida. Justo lo q buscaba.

Stephanie rio.

-Le dará emoción a tu vida.

-Creo q no me interesa tener más emoción de la q ya tengo.- dije.

-Pues yo opino q salgas con James- dijo Steph- Ya sabes, nuevas experiencias.

Me reí.

-Saldré mañana con James- decidí.

Stephanie me sonrió.

-Así se habla.

Al día siguiente, James y yo quedamos de salir a comer. Estaba arreglándome en mi cuarto, cuando alguien toco a la puerta. Como Stephanie había salido con su novio, tuve q abrir la puerta. Me quede helada cuando vi de quien se trataba.

-Hola- me dijo Strify. Me miro de arriba abajo y sonrió- como sabias q iba a venir por ti?

-Por q lo dices?- pregunté. Le hice un ademan para q pasara.

-Por q estas arreglada y lista para salir

Me giré para verme en el espejo.

-No voy a salir contigo. Voy a salir con otra persona.

Me miro desconcertado.

-Con quien?

Lo mire a los ojos.

-James.

Strify se quedo boquiabierto.

-El chavo q te saco a bailar?

Asentí. Strify se sentó en la cama con cara de desconcierto.

-Estas saliendo con él?

-Pues apenas nos estamos conociendo.- le dije.

Me miró.

-Ayer termine con Lena.

-Lo sé.

-Lo hice solo por ti.

-No me vengas con eso Strify- le dije cortadamente- tu y ella ya estaban mal desde antes. Nunca la quisiste.

-La quise a mi manera- dijo, levantándose de la cama..

-Muy a tu manera.. Creo q yo fui el pretexto ideal para terminarla.- dije, mientras me cepillaba mi cabello.

-Odio cuando insinúas q tu no me importas- dijo Strify, caminando por toda la habitación- tú no sabes lo q yo siento por ti!

-Pues dímelo!- grite- quiero saberlo!

Strify soltó un gruñido y camino hacia mí. Fuimos retrocediendo hasta topar con la cama y caímos sobre ella.

-Quítate hijo de…

Pero no pude seguir, ya q poso sus labios sobre los míos y me beso, con mucha intensidad. Intente quitármelo de encima, pero me deje llevar por esos labios y esos besos q me encantaban. Mi parte razonable me detenía. Mi cuerpo ansiaba mas. Sin embargo, lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas y se quito. Me levante y le di una cachetada.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso Sebastien Hubec!- exclame enojada.

El me miro con los ojos como platos.

-Vete!- grite

-No!

Fui hacia la puerta y la abrí

-Vete!

Strify no se movió

-Si salgo por esa puerta, no me vuelves a ver- dijo con voz gélida.

-Me vale! Es lo q necesito, no verte nunca más!

-Por q necesitas olvidarme vdd?

-Vete ya!- grite.

Strify camino lentamente a la puerta.

-Fue un placer conocerte- me dijo antes de salir.

Cerré la puerta de golpe y me senté. Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de mis ojos. Eran lagrimas de rabia, de dolor… estaba enojada pero también muy triste.

-Mi Sebastien- susurré.


	14. Chapter 14

Sonó mi celular. Me limpié con cuidado las lágrimas, para no arruinar el maquillaje y contesté.

-Hola. Ya estas lista?

-Si James- dije.

-Perfecto- dijo él. Note la emoción en su voz- te veo en la entrada en 15 minutos.

Colgué y suspiré. Me mire en el espejo y me cepille el cabello de nuevo. El maquillaje seguía intacto. Tome mi bolso y salí. James ya me esperaba en la entrada de la residencia. Tenía un enorme ramo de tulipanes.

-Hola!- exclamé

-Son para ti- dijo, extendiéndome los tulipanes- espero q te gusten.

-Soy alérgica

James me miró alarmado.

-Oh lo siento, yo…

-Bromeaba- dije y reí- gracias! Los tulipanes son mis flores favoritas.

James sonrió.

-Me alegra. Vamos!

Tomo mi mano y nos subimos a su elegante carro. Fue cuando note q tenia chofer. Si q tenía dinero el hombre.

-Te voy a llevar al mejor restaurante de aquí- me dijo sonriendo.

-Sabes James? No tienes x q hacer todo esto solo para conquistarme…

El me interrumpió.

-Me gustas mucho, y ya te había advertido que iba a luchar por ti

Sonreí.

Llegamos al restaurante y comimos y hablamos de todo. Después de comer caminamos mucho tiempo, tomados de la mano. Me gustaba James, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Strify.

Al caer la noche me llevo de vuelta a la residencia. Me ayudo a bajarme del coche y antes de irse me planto un beso suave en los labios. Se despidió con la promesa se llamarme al día siguiente.

Entre a mi cuarto con una sonrisita boba y abrazando el ramo de tulipanes. Stephanie ahogo un grito al verme con el ramo.

-Quien te lo dio?

-James.

Steph sonrío

-Si q tiene dinero eh?

Asentí.

-Me llevo a comer a un restaurante exclusivo. Me daba miedo hacer alguna tontería y ponerme en evidencia de q nunca antes había asistido a un lugar tan fino.- le conté

Steph rio.

-Nunca brillaras en sociedad- dijo meneando la cabeza.

-Lo sé.

Steph me miro con seriedad.

-Hable con Strify. Me conto lo q paso, pero me gustaría saber tu versión.

-Stephanie, amargas mi buen humor- dije.

Ella me lanzo una mirada severa.

-De acuerdo- dije, un poco intimidada y le conté todo lo q había pasado.

Cuando termine de relatarle todo, lanzo un suspiro.

-El siempre ha estado loco por ti Vanessa- me dijo- desde q te vio por primera vez le gustaste.

Comencé a enojarme

-Entonces ahora soy yo la mala del cuento?

-No dije eso- se apresuró a aclarar Steph- me refiero a q Strify te ama y te adora.

-Mira Steph, estoy empezando a sentirme atraída por James. Es un chico muy lindo.

-No lo dudo- me dijo- solo te estoy diciendo q mi hermano si te quiere. Está medio menso por q no sabe como demostrártelo…

-Pues no se- dije exasperada- tuvo muchas oportunidades para demostrármelo, y ahora viene cuando se entera q no es el único? Yo lo lamento. Es hora de moverme y hacer mi vida, no me puedo quedar sentada esperando a q el reaccione.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón- admitió Stephanie- pero no te hagas. Bien q lo amas.

-Si Stephanie, pero no voy a esperar.

Stephanie no pudo hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Las semanas y los meses pasaron. Me hice novia de James y todo era perfecto, excepto por una cosa: cada q lo besaba, me acordaba de Strify.

Me enfrentaba a mi última semana en Alemania. La semana más difícil de mi vida. Tendría q despedirme de gente fantástica. Tendría q despedirme de James. Y lo más difícil: tendría q despedirme de Strify.

-No puedo creer q te vayas- me dijo Kiro. Estábamos tomando un café junto con Luminor, Sarah y Shin.

-Fue tan rápido- dijo Lumi- te voy a extrañar mucho.

-Vamos a extrañarte mucho- dijo Sarah

-Y yo a ustedes- dije, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Te voy a pedir una cosa- dijo Luminor- cuando te lleve al aeropuerto, no vas a llorar ok?

Asentí sonriendo y me limpie las lágrimas.

-Lo prometo.

Stephanie me había organizado una despedida para esa tarde, en el departamento de Kiro y Strify. Así q terminamos nuestro café y pagamos la cuenta para irnos a arreglar a nuestras respectivas casas. James había dicho q pasaría por mí a las 7 en punto. Llegue a arreglarme y sentí una punzada de tristeza al ver mi maleta, ya arreglada.

James fue puntual y a las 7 ya estábamos en camino a la fiesta.

-Se supone q estés feliz cielo- me dijo- es una fiesta.

-Lo sé- dije sonriendo, pero con lágrimas en los ojos- no quiero irme.

James me abrazo.

-Cuando sales?

-Pasado mañana. El avión sale a las 5.

James me besó en la cabeza

-Te agradezco q hayas salido conmigo a pesar de querer a otra persona- me dijo.

Me desconcertaron sus palabras y lo mire

-A q te refieres?

-Strify- dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Seguí viéndolo como si no entendiera nada. El suspiro.

-Vane, se q aun lo amas. Pero no me molesta.

-No James- dije, moviendo la cabeza- yo te quiero…

-Pero a él lo amas- me interrumpió poniendo un dedo en mi boca. Sonrió apesadumbrado. El chofer se detuvo pero ni James ni yo nos bajamos.

-Me gustaría q siguiéramos juntos aunque te vayas- me dijo

Lo vi a los ojos.

-James, no creo q sea buena idea.

-Por q no? Podría ir a verte.

-No. No quiero una relación a distancia

-No creo q sea solo por eso- dijo James en voz baja.

-No- admití- también es por… bno ya sabes qn

-Entonces, si él te lo pidiera, si seguirías con él?

Medite unos segundos

-No se- dije, finalmente.

-Pero..

-Tenemos q hablar de él?- dije molesta- se supone q nos estamos despidiendo en privado y tu quieres hablar de mi ex novio. Te gusta sufrir.

James rio.

-Ok, tienes razón. No hablare de él. Pero esta no es la despedida. Esa vendrá más tarde, cuando vayamos a mi departamento.

Asentí.

-ok. Mientras tanto, intentare disfrutar esta fiesta.

Nos bajamos y fuimos a la fiesta. Todos los q conocía estaban ahí. Sentí un nudo en la garganta al darme cuenta q probablemente no los vería de nuevo.

-Hey!- gritó Stephanie y las charlas cesaron- queremos q Vanessa de un discurso de despedida.

-No Steph- dije sonriendo.

Stephanie sonrió animándome. Vi q Kiro tmbn me sonreía.

-Bueno- empecé- cuando me dijeron q me podía venir a Alemania, sentí increíble. Era una oportunidad fantástica. No lamento ni lamentare haber venido. Aquí conocí gente maravillosa- miré a Stephanie y a los chicos del grupo. Busque a Strify con la mirada y lo encontré, sentado en el sillón, con una bebida en la mano, y viéndome con tristeza.- q nunca olvidare.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-Hubiera estado genial quedarme aquí para siempre, pero por desgracia, no es posible. Gracias a Kiro y a Lumi, por entenderme y apoyarme en todo- Kiro y Luminor tmbn estaban a punto de llorar- a Steph- la mire- por enseñarme su filosofía- ambas reimos- y por ser la mejor amiga: me regañaba cuando era necesario, lloramos juntas, reímos muchas veces….

Me enjugué las lágrimas.

-Gracias a James, por amarme y demostrarme su apoyo siempre- James sonrió. Strify cerró los ojos y se levanto del sillón, dispuesto a irse, pero Yu lo detuvo.- tmbn a Yu y a Romeo- ambos me voltearon a ver sonriendo- por hacerme reír cuando más lo necesitaba. A Sarah y a Shin, por su cariño.

Me detuve y respire profundamente. Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Strify. Esos segundos bastaron para q el entendiera q lo iba a extrañar mas q a nadie.

Shin aplaudió y todos lo imitaron. Sonreí, con lágrimas en los ojos y Stephanie me abrazó.

-Te quiero mucho- me dijo

No pude responder. Los chicos del grupo, excepto Strify, se levantaron y me abrazaron, todos al mismo tiempo. Reí.

-Basta, la están asfixiando- dijo Kiro.

Se separaron riendo.

-Gracias chicos- dije

-Bueno, esto era una fiesta no? -dijo Romeo- sigamos

En general la pase muy bn. Romeo y Yu me hicieron reír, como siempre. Bailamos un rato. La fiesta no termino muy tarde, ya q era entre semana y todos tenían q levantarse temprano al día siguiente. Los chicos saldrían de viaje a una tocada en Stuttgart y se quedarían allá tres días. Luminor fue el único q no quiso acompañarlos.

Bueno, ya casi llegamos al final de esta historia… creo q solo queda un capitulo mas… q triste, pero bueno, ya subiré otra q esta tambien terminada :D saludos!


	15. Chapter 15

_Ahh este es el final de este fic, q por cierto fue de el primero q termine, y estou orgullosa! Jajaja muchas gracias por los comentarios q me pusieron y por haberlo leído… prometo empezar a subir el sig fic lo mas pronto posible… q x cierto tmbn es de cinema bizarre jajaja de neuvo gracias y disfruten el ultimo cap de Modeling love!_

Los chicos saldrían de viaje a una tocada en Stuttgart y se quedarían allá tres días. Luminor fue el único q no quiso acompañarlos.

-No soy parte de la banda- me dijo, cuando le pregunté la razón- y prefiero despedirme de ti.

-Me gustaría hacer lo mismo- dijo Kiro con voz apesadumbrada.

Lo abrace.

-Tienes q prometerme q iras a visitarme a L.A ok? Y tu tmbn Luminor

Ambos asintieron.

-Nos vamos?- me dijo James. Asentí y volví a despedirme de todos, excepto de Strify, que se había ido temprano. Salimos y nos subimos al coche.

-James te molesta si dejamos nuestra despedida para mañana? Estoy algo cansada.

El se decepciono un poco.

-Si, no te preocupes.

Así q m dejo en la residencia. Llegue a mi cuarto, pero no me dormí, sino q me puse a escribir una carta:

"Querido Sebastien:

Por mas q intente despedirme de ti en persona, no pude. Me dolía demasiado. Solo de pensar en q ya no voy a volverte a ver, hace q mis ojos se llenen de lagrimas. De hecho, estoy derramando algunas mientras escribo esta carta. Te amo, siempre lo hice. Fue lo q algunos llaman amor a primera vista, te lo juro. Quise olvidarte, pero cuando más lo intentaba, menos lo lograba. Eras una presencia constante en mi mente. A veces cuando besaba a James sentía q te estaba besando a ti, y me desilusionaba abrir los ojos y verlo a él en lugar de ver tus ojos azules y tu sonrisa.

Gracias por todo. Fue triste q solo pudiéramos pasar una noche juntos. Fuiste el primero y fue tal y como quería q fuera mi primera vez. Gracias por todos los momentos q pasamos juntos, hasta por las peleas, por q me ayudaron a valorarte cada día mas. Si no pudo pasar nada mas entre nosotros, fue por alguna razón q ni tu ni yo sabemos ahora, pero q quizá más adelante lo sepamos.

Te amo, te ame y siempre te amare.

Siempre tuya

Vanessa Madden"

Me limpie las lagrimas y metí la carta a un sobre, lo cerré y lo bese.

Al día siguiente, James y yo fuimos a su depa, bueno, penthouse

-No puedo creer q ya te vayas mañana- me dijo James. Estábamos sentados en la orilla de su jacuzzi.

-Ni yo

Solté su mano y me metí. Me estremecí al sentir al agua tan caliente en mi piel, auqn me relajo de inmediato. El se metió conmigo y me abrazo. Levanto mi cara y me besó. Le correspondí, con intensidad. Comenzó a acariciarme: empezó en mis brazos y fue descendiendo hasta mi cintura, bajando mas y mas. Mi parte razonable, como siempre, hizo q me hiciera para atrás, deshaciendo el abrazo e interrumpiendo el beso.

-No James

-Q tiene de malo? Somos novios.

-No me siento lista- le dije. Me salí del jacuzzi y me envolví en la toalla.

-Siempre dices eso. Es tu pretexto favorito. Pero no fuera Strify.

Le lance una mirada asesina

-Odio q digas eso- le espete

-Lo siento- dijo James. Salió del jacuzzi y me abrazo de nuevo.- es solo q te amo, y a veces me mata saber q tú piensas en él cuando estás conmigo

"ups!"

-No es cierto- mentí- no pienso en el. Además dijiste q aguantarías todo, por mucho q te hiciera daño. Eso prometiste cuando te dije q si quería ser tu novia.

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo James, un pco desesperado- pero todo tenemos un límite no?

-Pues si- acepte- pero ya q. Ya me voy mañana.

-Y precisamente por eso, quiero hacerte el amor

Sus palabras me sacaron de onda

-James. No.

-Por q no?

-No estoy lista. Nunca lo he hecho con nadie- mentí y el rostro de Strify apareció en mi mente

-Seré tierno

-No- me levante- y ya me tengo q ir. Tengo q pasar a la academia. Quiero despedirme de Lady Marie y de Gabriel.

-Está bien, yo te llevo.

Asentí y me fui a cambiar. Pasamos a la academia-James me espero en el auto- y me encontré en la entrada a Lady Marie.

-Te vas mañana vdd?- me dijo

-Si Lady, de hecho venia a despedirme y a darle las gracias por todo. Es una mujer fantástica.

Ella me abrazó

-Sigue así Vanessa, y llegarás muy lejos Tienes todo el talento para ser la mejor.

-Gracias- nos separamos y sonreímos- donde esta Gabriel?

-Oh está haciendo unos encargos- sonrió-pero yo le digo q pasaste a despedirte.

Reí

-Ok. Gracias de nuevo.- volví a abrazarla- fue como una madre para mí.

-No digas eso- rio Lady Marie- me haces sentir vieja

Ambas teníamos lágrimas en los ojos

-Nunca pensé que me encariñaría tanto con una modelo- dijo Lady Marie- pero tu tmbn fuiste como una hija para mí.

Me beso la frente

-Buena suerte Vanessa Madden

Sonreí. Salí de la academia limpiándome las lagrimas- últimamente había llorado tanto q me extrañaba q aun me quedara algo en los ojos.

James me abrazo y me solté llorando en su hombro.

-Realmente este tan difícil?- me susurró enternecido

-No te imaginas- sollozé- no quiero irme.

Subimos al auto

-James- aspire hondo para llenarme de valor- esto tiene q terminar

-Tu llanto?- preguntó el, confundido

-No. La relación. Lo q había entre tu y yo. Me voy mañana.

-Yo no quiero terminar

-Es inevitable- dije y miré por la ventana. En mi mente me despedi de toda la ciudad.

James suspiró

-Si eso es lo q quieres, yo no soy nadie para detenerte.

Lo miré y le di un beso

-Gracias.

Al día siguiente, Luminor y su novio pasaron por nosotras para llevarme al aeropuerto.

-Stephanie

Me miró

-Puedes entregarle esto a Strify?- le di el sobre

Asintió. Tenía un nudo en la garganta q le impedía hablar.

-Te ayudo con tu maleta- me dijo Luminor. Intentaba contener las lágrimas. Subimos la maleta a la cajuela del coche.

-Tu novio no va a venir con nosotros?- preguntó Lumi

Negué con la cabeza

-Ya no es mi novio, terminamos ayer.

Nos trepamos al auto- el novio de Lumi iba manejando- y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto en silencio. Yo suspiraba para no llorar, no quería hacer un drama.

Cuando por fin llegamos, me ayudaron con mis maletas y fui a registrarme.

-Bueno- dijo Luminor- supongo q es el fin

Sonrei con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Me prometiste q no llorarías- me reprocho en broma. Me abrazo fuertemente y al separarnos me miro a los ojos- buena suerte.

Stephanie y yo nos abrazamos. Ella lloro pero yo intente hacerme la fuerte.

-Cuídate- le dije- y prométeme q iras a visitarme.

-Lo prometo.

Me despedí tmbn de Jetsam, el novio de Lumi, a pesar de q no nos habíamos llevado gran cosa. Me deseo un buen viaje.

"Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Los Ángeles, California favor de pasar a la sala de abordaje tres"

Suspire.

-Bueno, gracias a todos. Los quiero.

-Cuídate- dijo Steph. Asentí y les lance un beso.

Subir al avión fue raro. Llore en cuanto despego del aeropuerto, y no deje de llorar hasta q llegue a mi destino. Descubrí q mi papa estaba ahí esperándome. Me recibió con un cálido abrazo.

Durante las semanas siguientes, me instale en mi nueva ciudad. Papá me compro un depa muy lindo y estaba localizado cerca de la nueva academia a la q pertenecía. Conocí a mucha gente nueva, mi fama iba en ascenso. Pero nunca olvide a los chicos de Alemania.

Cierto día, durante una extenuante sesión de fotos en trajes de baño, se acerco la recepcionista

-Afuera hay una persona q busca a Vanessa Madden

Todos me miraron

-Enseguida voy- dije

-De hecho- dijo el fotógrafo- es hora de un descanso.

Todos los modelos sonrieron con alivio y se dispersaron. Me puse una bata y salí. Grite al ver de quien se trataba.

-Stephanie!

Nos abrazamos con fuerza durante varios minutos

-Q haces aquí?- dije, en cuanto nos separamos

-Prometí q vendría no?

Reí

-Suena genial

-No vengo sola sabe?- me dijo con una voz misteriosa

Me emocione aun más

-Vino Kiro?

Steph rio

-Q curioso q hayas pensado primero en el. Pensé q mencionarías, por ejemplo a Strify.

Mi estomago se lleno de mariposas

-Mentirosa- dije sonriendo nerviosamente- no lo trajiste a él. Seguro es Yu o Luminor

Steph negó sonriendo. Se asomo por la puerta q hizo una seña.

-Steph, basta de misterios…

-Me calle al ver de quien se trataba. Un chico alto, con cabello bicolor, ojos azules y sonrisa preciosa entró y me miro fijamente.

-Ay dios- susurré.

-Stephanie me dio la carta- dijo Strify- supe q tenia q venir por ti

Yo estaba congelada y sin saber q decir.

-Vine hasta ahora x q, tenia compromisos y… no sabía si tú querías verme.

No pude más. Fui hacia él y me lance en sus brazos.

-Te amo Vanessa.

-Y yo a ti.

Me beso. Podía escuchar a Stephanie haciendo ruiditos de entusiasmo.

-Sabia q terminarían juntos!- exclamó.

Strify y yo sonreímos.

-Siempre juntos- murmuró él. Asentí.

Ahora, q si quieren saber q paso con el resto de los chicos, chequen:

-Cinema Bizarre grabo un sencillo q se coló a la radio alemana y los lanzo a la fama. Posteriormente grabaron un disco. Ahora se van de gira por todo el mundo.

-Yu y Dolly terminaron. Stephanie y el regresaron y mantienen una relación muy linda.

-Lena renuncio a ser modelo y ahora trabaja de mesera en un restaurante

-Luminor y Jetsam terminaron. Ahora Lumi se dedica a escribir canciones para la banda. El y Romeo ya se llevan mejor.

-Kiro esta solterito y sin compromiso, pero no hay día ni noche q miles de chicas lo acosen.

-James regreso a Londres luego de q su negocio no triunfara en Alemania. Se caso y vive muy feliz con su esposa.

-Sarah y Shin siguen juntos y tan enamorados como siempre.

-En cuanto a Strify y yo, mantuvimos una relación a distancia y cada q el podía me iba a visitar a L.A. . En cuanto termino mi contrato me fui con el a Alemania.

Nuestra relación es casi perfecta. Tenemos planes de casarnos y estamos esperando a nuestro primer hijo. Creo q somos la prueba de q luchar por el amor vale mucho la pena.

FIN


End file.
